Wild Justice
by CrazyWriters
Summary: All is quiet on the Ponderosa, until two strangers show up. Now, things start to twist and turn. Join in as Little Joe & Hoss, along with Ben & Adam, try and figure out how to get themselves out of yet another jam. There will be plenty of ESJ & ESH. Some ESA & ESB. Also some SHS, with HJM, HPM, HAM, JAM & APM. First story in our Ponderosa Heartland series. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Justice  
****  
**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters of Bonanza, they respectfully belong to Mr. David Dortort and company. No copyright infringement is intended. However, we do own the plot and the original characters.  
**  
Chapter 1**

Spring of 1859

It was early spring in Nevada. Two girls, both young, were riding horses along the mountain ridge of the Ponderosa. "Sam, we're gonna haveta make our way down to the valley." The younger of the two said.

"We can set up camp down by that lake before sunset, Eddy. Maybe tomorrow we can find us a ranch to do some work on." Sam replied.

"Yeah, if we can find a ranch willing to hire women. We ain't had too much luck lately."

"I know. But maybe people are more open minded in Nevada."

The two girls are sisters. Sam was the shortest of the two, but not by much. She was a heart stopper like her younger sister. She was twenty-three years old, had medium length, dark brown hair and eyes to match. She rode a stallion named Jasper, who was jet black. She wore jeans and a button up, red shirt. Her cowboy hat and boots were black.

On the other hand, her younger sister Eddy was seventeen and had long hair almost to her lower back. It was also a dark brown and braided. Her eyes were brown as well. She wore blue jeans and a button up black shirt. Her cowboy hat and boots were also black. Eddy's horse was pure white and named Cashe.

"Okay sis, let's get movin' then." Eddy said and started to guide her horse.

"Sure is beautiful country." Sam observed, as the sisters made their way to the bottom of the ridge, stopped and looked around.

"Almost as beautiful as home."

A contemplative look passed over Sam's face when Eddy had mentioned home. "Remember what Pa used to tell us?" Sam asked, after a few moments of pondering.

Eddy looked over at her older sister as the two headed south. She frowned, not really knowing what Sam was referring to. Their Pa used to tell them a lot of things. "What are you referring to?"

"He said 'Girls, you might give it some serious thought to thankin' your lucky stars you're in California'. He was mighty proud of where we came from." Sam said, getting choked up.

Tears formed in Eddy's eyes. "Yeah, he was. Did we make the right choice in leaving?"

"What choice did we have? There was nothing left there for us." Sam replied as their horses started to skitter. "Jasper," Sam tried to coax, pulling the reins back. "C'mon boy."

Eddy looked at the scene before her, "Cashe!" she yelled as he tried dropping his head.

Something had spooked their horses and it was everything the two could do to control them. Jasper threw his front legs high into the air and whinnied loudly. Sam held on for all she was worth but was quickly losing her grip as the scared horse continued to buck.

Cashe followed in his cohort's footsteps and threw his legs into the air and then quickly moved back. That little move caused Eddy to get thrown from her saddle. She landed flat on her back as Cashe took off. He was headed east, the opposite direction of what had spooked the two critters.

Sam quickly followed her sister to the ground and Jasper took off after his pal. Sam had landed on her shoulder and she knew it was gonna be giving her some trouble in the days ahead.

"Eddy, you okay?" Sam asked, as she sat up rubbing her shoulder.

Eddy groaned but didn't move. "I swear, Cashe has it out for me."

Sam smiled, stood up and made her way over to where her sister was lying. "Can you get up? We have to go find them."

As Eddy sat up she heard a noise. She held very still and looked at Sam to do the same. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sam asked, looking around.

The noise sounded again. "There." Eddy said.

"Sounds like a rattler." Sam replied and pulled her gun from the holster on her hip. "Can you tell what direction it is?"

Eddy listened and then pointed west. The opposite direction that Jasper and Cashe had run off in. "Over there."

Sam walked slowly, when she caught a glimpse of the poisonous critter. His rattle was shaking like mad now and Sam knew he was getting ready to strike. Just as he was ready, Sam pointed her gun and fired. Instantly killing the snake.

Eddy walked over and stood by her sister. "You get him?"

"Of course I got him." Sam replied smugly and reholstered her gun. "Now, let's go round up our two runaways."

* * *

Hoss and Joe Cartwright had spent the better part of the day mending fences. Adam was supposed to have delivered more posts by now but he was late. Joe was sitting on the ground leaning against a finished section of the fence and drinking from a canteen.

"Sure is a hot one today." Joe said, squinting up at the blazing sun.

"It's supposed to be like this all week." Hoss replied, taking the canteen from Joe and taking a long drink from it.

"If Adam doesn't get here with those posts soon, I'm calling it quits. I'm not gonna sit here roasting while he's taking his sweet time." Joe grumped.

"Aww, buck up, little brother. The fresh air's good for ya."

"The fresh air, yeah, but I'd rather not become a 140 pound piece of jerky."

Hoss chuckled and then noticed something in the distance. "Hey, Joe, look there." He pointed.

Joe looked in the direction Hoss was pointing and saw two horses, without riders, grazing on some nearby trees.

"Where did they come from?" Joe wondered.

"Let's go find out." Hoss said.

The two Cartwright boys mounted Chubb and Cochise and rode toward the two horses.

* * *

Sam and Eddy had been walking now for what seemed like hours. They were heading in the direction that Cashe and Jasper had took off in, hoping they would catch up with the ornery buggers soon.

"Sam, let's rest a minute, my feet are killing me." Eddy said.

Sam stopped walking and looked around. "Let's sit under that tree over there."

Eddy followed her sister over to the tree and the two girls sat down in the cool shade. Sam leaned her back against the tree trunk and stretched her legs out. Eddy sat beside her and removed her boots.

"Ahh, that's much better." Eddy sighed at the relief she felt.

"Where do you suppose those two got off to?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but it better not be too much farther."

"Just our luck, the two ornery buggers decide to spook when it's a blazing scorcher." Sam said, taking her hat off and fanning herself.

"Yeah, I sure could use a cool drink right about now." Eddy replied, wishing she had of been able to grab her canteen. Although that's not so easy when your horse decides to spook suddenly.

Sam rolled up her sleeves, pulled her bandana from her pocket and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She sighed and looked over at Eddy. "You remember the last time our horses spooked and threw us both into that muddy creek?"

Eddy chuckled. "Yeah, took us half the day to round them up."

"How come Jasper only seems to spook when I'm travelling with you and Cashe."

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Eddy asked, slightly raising her voice.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He's never once spooked when it's just been me and him or when I've been anyone else other than you. You need to keep better control of your animal."

"Me? If I'm not mistaken it was Jasper who spooked first. I reckon it's you who needs to keep control." She was now standing and glaring down at Sam. How dare she blame Eddy for their horses spooking.

Sam sighed, squinted up at her sister's shadowy figure looming over her and wiped the sweat from her forehead again. "Doggone it, it's too hot to argue. Set a spell longer than we'll go round them up." Sam wiped more sweat from her face. "I can't remember ever sweating this much before."

"No worries, sister, no ever drowned in their own sweat."

Sam chuckled. "Well, at the rate I'm going, I may just prove that you can. Dadblamed weather. I bet chickens all over the territory are laying hard boiled eggs."

Eddy burst out laughing and slapped Sam's arm. Only Sam could say something that random and out of the ordinary. But it broke through the tension that was trying to settle over them and both sisters sat there laughing.

* * *

Hoss had dismounted from Chubb and made his way over to the jet black stallion. The animal whinnied a little and tried to move away when Hoss approached.

"Easy, boy." Hoss said, quietly. He took hold of the reins and stroked the horse's neck. "Ol' Hoss won't hurt ya."

The horse seemed to settle down at Hoss' calm and soothing voice and gentle touch. This gave Hoss time to look the animal over. "He's in prime condition. Don't seem to be nothin' wrong with him."

Joe jumped down from Cochise and walked over to the white horse. "I can't see anybody abandoning horses as fine as these are."

Hoss ran his hand over the back end of the black and that's when he noticed the brand. "Hey, Joe, look at this."

Joe walked over to Hoss. "What is it?"

"Thunderbolt brand."

"Thunderbolt? Isn't that Frank Parker's brand?"

Hoss nodded. "Yeah. He owns that spread out in California."

"Right. I remember Pa buying some cattle from him last spring."

"Yeah, but what would two of his horses be doin' this far from home?"

Joe frowned. "I don't know. Let's find out."

* * *

Eddy untied the string that held her hair in a braid. She took the rope, tied it in a low pony and then looked at her sister. "Well, shall we continue looking for our runaways?" she asked, slipping her boots back on.

Sam smiled at her younger sister. "Yeah, I reckon now's a good a time as any." she answered standing up.

Eddy stood up and the two continued making their way.

* * *

Joe and Hoss were mounted up and leading Jasper and Cashe. Joe had Cashe and Hoss had Jasper. Hoss slowed his horse and Jasper.

"What is it, brother?" Joe asked, doing the same.

"Two fellas up ahead." Hoss answered, pointing. "What do you reckon they're doin'?"

"Probably looking for their horses. But it don't make any sense. Why would they be this far from their homestead?"

"I don't know, Little Joe. Let's find out."

Hoss and Joe started ahead again, with Cashe and Jasper tagging along. It wasn't long before they had met up with the two "fellas".

"Howdy." Sam said, waving at Hoss and Joe. "I see you found our runaways."

Hoss and Joe looked at each other in surprise. They weren't two fellas after all, they were two gals.

"Yes'm, I reckon we did." Hoss replied.

Joe looked down at the two girls. He tipped his hat to Sam and smiled his charming, boyish smile at Eddy. "You ladies from the Thunderbolt?"

Eddy blushed slightly. Joe's smile had made her warm all over. She quickly regained her composure, smiled back and simply replied. "We are. Unless you think we're horse thieves."

Joe smiled again. He looked at Sam and then back to Eddy. "No ma'am. Although if you were, you would be the prettiest horse thieves we have ever come across."

Hoss rolled his eyes and shook his head at Joe's shameless flirtation. "You gals are a long way from home." Hoss stated, looking down at Sam.

Sam looked up at Hoss and into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The clear blue sky behind him almost seemed dull in comparison. "That we are." she replied, losing herself in his eyes.

"I'm Eddy Parker and this is my sister Sam." Eddy said, introducing them.

Hoss tipped his hat and spoke. "My name's Hoss Cartwright. That there's my little brother Joseph."

"Just Joe." Joe quickly added and noticed Eddy smiling at him. He smiled back and Eddy felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Cartwright? You boys wouldn't by any chance be related to Ben Cartwright?" Sam asked when she recognized their last name.

"Yes'm, we are. He's our Pa." Hoss answered.

Joe jumped down from Cochise and walked over to the two sisters. He stood next to Eddy and handed her the reins of her horse. Eddy felt a slight tremor shoot through her body when Joe's hand touched hers. Why was she feeling this way? She had been near handsome men before.

Before Eddy or Sam had a chance to speak they heard a deep, booming voice. A voice the two girls would recognize anywhere. "There you two are." Ben said, as he and Adam rode up to the group.

"Howdy, Pa." Hoss greeted.

"Howdy, Pa." Ben repeated sarcastically. "Aren't you two supposed to be mending fences?"

"We came to deliver more fence posts and you two were nowhere to be found." Adam added, pointing to the load in the back of the wagon he was sitting in.

"Sorry, Pa. We noticed these two horses and went lookin' for their owners." Joe answered and looked at Eddy.

Ben looked at the two girls. "Sam, Eddy?" he asked and jumped down from his horse. Ben walked closer. "Hey, it is you!" He yelled happily and grabbed both girls in a great bear hug. After he let the two girls go he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

It was Joe. "Ah, Pa, you want to fill us in here?"

"Oh, yeah. You boys remember that trip I took to California last spring?"

"Yeah, you came back with some prime stock." Adam answered. "From Frank Parker, I believe."

"That's right!" Ben exclaimed. "These are his two girls, Sam and Eddy. What are you two gals doing so far from the Thunderbolt?"

Thunderbolt Acres was there land back in California. It was among the larger homesteads in the west.

Sam and Eddy exchanged a sad look. The Cartwrights looked at the two girls as Eddy bit her lip to stop the tears.

Sam took Jasper from Hoss and swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's a long story, Ben." she replied quietly.

Ben looked at Eddy and Sam and knew this wasn't the place to hear it. "Let's head back to the Ponderosa and talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: We've changed our minds and have decided to update more frequently than once a week.

**Chapter 2**

The Cartwrights and the two sisters walked into the house. They all took their hats and gun belts off. Sam sat down in the big red chair and Eddy sat on the arm of it. Hoss and Adam both sat down on the large wooded table, while Ben sat on the settee and Joe sat beside him on the arm of it.

"Pa told us all about you. What happened?" Adam asked.

Eddy looked at Sam and back at the Cartwrights. "Last fall my sis and I went to town. We needed to get some papers from the bank that Pa needed." Eddy said. She looked down at Sam and took a deep breath. "As we was ridin' back, we noticed thick black smoke rising up from Thunderbolt." Tears shone in her eyes.

Sam reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "When we got closer we knew something was wrong." Sam said, looking from Hoss to Ben.

"Once we got to the Thunderbolt we saw that the whole place was engulfed in flames. We found our folks in the house once the fire was out. What cattle wasn't rustled, was burnt alive, along with the other animals." Eddy explained, her voice cracking. She looked at everyone, then stood up. "Excuse me." she said and headed outside.

Sam watched her go. "She's the one who found Ma and Pa."

Joe looked at everyone and then took off after Eddy.

Sam had always been the stronger of the two and handled her emotions better than Eddy.

Ben looked at Sam. "I heard about a fire happening out in California. I just never imagined it was the Thunderbolt. I'm sorry."

Sam gave him a grim smile. "Thanks Ben."

"Did they catch who was responsible?" Hoss asked.

Sam sighed. "No, they never did."

"Any idea who it could have been?" Ben asked.

"The only fella who ever gave us trouble was Mark Dawson." Sam replied. "He kept pestering Pa to sell him the Thunderbolt."

"That could be a motive right there." Adam stated, as the cogs in his mind started to work.

"What'd he want the Thunderbolt for?" Hoss asked.

"The land." Sam simply replied. "He's determined to own everything in Trinity."

"The Thunderbolt is..." Ben paused as sadness washed over his face. "...was the largest spread in California."

Sam looked down at her hands, swallowed the lump that had once again formed in her throat and then looked back up at the three men. "Dawson was gonna buy Pa out, then tear everything down for the land. Pa spent his life building up that ranch. He wasn't selling out to Dawson or nobody."

Ben sat watching Sam. He remembered his trip out to California. Frank Parker was just as proud of the Thunderbolt as he is of the Ponderosa.

Adam looked at her, sympathy etched on his handsome face. "Did the Sheriff ever look into Dawson?" he asked.

Sam snorted and shook her head. "What would be the point? Dawson has the entire town of Trinity in his pocket. Including Sheriff Walker. He doesn't make a move without Dawson's approval."

Ben sighed. "I wish Frank had of come to me for help if things were getting that bad out there."

Sam smiled at Ben. "Aw, Ben, you know my Pa. He liked to take care of his own troubles."

"Sounds like another man I know." Adam said, glancing at Ben.

Hoss chuckled. "Yeah, ain't that the truth."

Sam smiled at the three men before her. She already had a particular soft spot in her heart for Ben and she knew that Hoss and Adam were slowly staking out their spots as well. She also knew that Joe wouldn't be far behind his Pa and older brothers. The Cartwrights were all wonderful men. She looked over to Adam, he was definitely a handsome man. He had those dark, brooding looks and a mysterious nature about him. Hoss, on the other hand, while he wasn't dark and classically handsome like Adam or boyishly cute like Joe, he was just as handsome as his brothers. With his sandy brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes that Sam had ever seen. When he smiled, it lit up his entire face and you couldn't help but smile yourself. Sam also got the feeling that, although Hoss was a giant of a man, he was kind and gentle.

"What are your plans now?" Ben asked.

"Eddy and I have been drifting from ranch to ranch lookin' for work. Hopin' to get enough money to start our own spread." Sam answered.

"You never thought to rebuild the Thunderbolt?" Adam asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, we couldn't stay there. Not after what had happened."

Adam nodded. He completely understood what she was saying. He wasn't sure if he would stay on the Ponderosa if something tragic happened to his family and home.

Ben looked at the boys and then back to Sam. "You two are welcome to stay here. We have plenty of room."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Ben, but really we're looking for work."

Ben remembered being at the Thunderbolt and how amazed he had been with Sam and Eddy. They worked on the ranch as hard, if not harder, than most of the men he knew. He smiled at Sam and so did his two sons. "Well, I usually don't hire female hands..."

Sam interrupted. "Ben, me and Eddy can work as hard as any man..."

Ben held his hand up to stop her. "Let me finish. I've seen what you and Eddy can do when I was at the Thunderbolt. We always have plenty of work to do around here and I never turn away good hands. Plus, I pay a fair wage."

Sam could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes. She knew what Ben was doing. "We're much obliged to you."

"Your family treated me well at the Thunderbolt. Now it's my turn to return the favour."

* * *

Eddy walked up to Cashe who was tied to the hitching post. She ran her hand over the horse and took a shaky breath. She wished she was strong like her sister. She had watched Sam go through all the emotions of what happened, but unfortunately, Eddy could never get to the point of being able to talk about it without crying. Even to Sam.

"Eddy?" Joe asked softly, walking up to her.

She turned around. Her hair flung over her shoulder and a couple of strands fell in her face.

Joe was taken aback. Even with tears staining her cheeks, and her hair a mess, she was beautiful to him.

He walked closer to her, slowly brushed the hair out of her face and pulled her into a hug. A tight, comforting embrace.

Eddy couldn't help but fully break down.

Joe guided her over to a tree, where they sat down and he held her close. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

Eddy shook her head. "I c-can't even t-think about it w-w-without..." she sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay." Joe gently interrupted her. "I understand."

"I d-didn't even get to say g-g-goodbye. That's w-what h-h-hurts the most."

Joe continued to hold her close. He knew what she was going through. He may have only been five when his mother died but he could still feel the heartbreak and devastation when he realized that his beloved Mama was never coming home again.

"I know. Even though you didn't get to say goodbye, they're not really gone as long as you remember them and keep them in your heart forever." he replied and handed her a bandana from his pocket.

"Thank you." Eddy said.

* * *

Sam looked at everyone and smiled. "Y'all said you were mending fences?"

Ben smiled. "Yes, and you boys..." he paused.

Sam smiled in turn. "Ben, I was volunteering. Besides, Pa raised us to be one of the boys."

Adam and Hoss looked at her.

"Alright, you find Joe and Eddy and get movin' on that fence." Ben stated.

Hoss, Sam and Adam walked to the door and put on their gun belts and hats. Sam grabbed Eddy's gun belt and hat, while Hoss grabbed Joe's.

* * *

Eddy was wiping the tears when Joe looked at her. "Listen, I'm not always the best at understandin' things. I mean, I still need my Pa and brother's guidance sometimes. But Ed, I'll always be here." he said and gave his best comforting smile. "You don't have to hide things from me."

She didn't know what to say. Her sister was the only one she could talk to before. But she always hid some things from her, for she didn't want Sam to think any less of her.

"Thank you, Joe." she said and hugged him.

Joe smiled and returned the hug. After they parted, Joe stood up, "C'mon." He smiled and helped her up. They started walking back to the house holding hands when the rest of the group walked up.

Sam snickered and handed her sister the gun belt. "I don't wanna know." she said to Eddy.

"Good." Eddy replied and started putting on her gun belt.

Hoss, Joe, Sam and Eddy went to their horses and mounted up. Adam went to the buggy and got ready.

* * *

They made it back to the fence that Hoss and Joe had been mending earlier and stopped at the last section they had been working on. Everyone jumped down from their mounts and tied them up.

Adam hopped down from the wagon and helped the group unload the fence posts. Once that was done, he jumped back into the wagon and started back for the Ponderosa.

"Hey, Adam?!" Joe yelled. "Where you goin'?!"

Adam stopped the wagon and looked back at the group. "Don't you worry about me, younger brother. You just get that fence mended. I got some things to take care of back at the house."

The group watched Adam leave and then turned to their impending task. "Well, what say we get started." Sam said.

"No time like the present." Eddy replied.

Joe removed his green jacket and hung it on his saddle horn. Then he removed his hat and rolled up his sleeves. Hoss took off his vest but kept his hat on.

Then the four fence menders got to their task at hand.

* * *

Adam pulled the wagon into the yard, jumped out and handed it off to one of the hands to take care of. He walked toward the house and entered.

Ben heard the door open and close and got up from his desk. He was surprised to see Adam. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were going to help with the fence mending."

"They can handle that, Pa. I wanted to talk to you." Adam replied.

Father and son sat down at Ben's desk. "What's on your mind, son?"

"It's about Mark Dawson and the fire at the Thunderbolt."

Ben looked at his oldest son. "Alright." he replied, he knew where Adam was heading with this.

"I'd like to look into things. Take a trip out there and see what I can find out about it."

Ben sat back. He knew that Adam would be the one to take it upon himself to find out if Dawson was really the one behind it. "Are you sure this is wise, Adam?"

"Pa, you saw the look of devastation on Sam's face when she told us everything that had happened. What's even worse, is that Dawson and his men were never held accountable for what they did."

"Adam, you don't know that it was Dawson."

"Pa, who else could it have been? Dawson had the motive. He wanted their ranch. And from what Sam said, he's the type of man to get what he wants at all costs. No matter who gets hurt."

Ben sighed. He knew Adam was right. If Dawson was behind this, he had to be brought to justice for what he had done. "You're right, son. Frank and Loretta Parker were good, honest, hardworking people and they need justice for what happened to them."

"And Sam and Eddy need some peace of mind." Adam added, thinking of the devastation and heartache he saw on the girl's faces.

Ben nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, look into it." he said.

Adam stood up and headed upstairs to his room to start packing for his trip out to California. Ben watched his son disappear around the corner with a worried expression etched on his face. Something deep down in the pit of his stomach told him that Adam may be getting in over his head with this one.

* * *

Sam, Hoss, Eddy and Joe were all working hard, and have been now for a couple of hours. Eddy stopped digging the hole for one of the posts. She looked at the other three who were still working and then took her hat off and wiped her forehead. She took a deep breath, walked up to Cashe and pulled the canteen off the saddle horn. Taking a drink, she walked over and handed it to Sam. "It's been a long day." She said to her sister.

Sam nodded and looked up at the sky. "Boys, think we should have enough daylight to get back?"

Joe smiled, "Why don't we head back now. Call it a day."

"Well, let's finish this section first." Sam suggested.

Hoss stopped, sniffed the air and looked at everyone. "Mmm, mmm, I can smell Hop Sing's cooking from here."

Sam dropped the post she was holding which landed on Eddy's foot. "Youch!" Eddy cried out in pain as she jumped and fell backwards, knocking Joe back and onto the ground to. Eddy was now sitting in his lap, holding her foot. Everyone started laughing.

Sam reached out to help Eddy up. Eddy took hold of her right hand, just as Joe grabbed Sam's left and they pulled her down.

Hoss looked at the scene before him and started laughing. His full on thundering, belly laugh. He walked over to the group to help Sam and Eddy. They looked at each other and smirked. They each took one of his hands and pulled him down. It was easy to take the big man down because he hadn't been expecting it.

After laughing for a couple of minutes, Hoss, who had Sam leaning against him, as Eddy was leaning against Joe, smelled the air again. "Yep, that's Hop Sing's cooking alright."

The two girls gaped at him. "Now, there's no way you can smell food cooking all the way from the house!" Eddy said.

"Don't underestimate Hoss' nose, ladies." Joe said, smirking at his older brother. He learned a long time ago to never bet against his big brother's nose.

Sam, who was still leaning against the big man, looked back at him and smiled, amused at this new talent she had just discovered. "Okay, what's he cooking?"

Hoss sniffed the air for a third time and smiled. "Mmm, mmm. My favourite. Fried chicken. With some biscuits, gravy, mashed potatoes and homemade apple pie for desert."

Eddy's jaw dropped. There was no way he could smell all that. She shook her head in disbelief as she stood up and started to walk over to the horses. "We better get going. 'Cause this I gotta see."

Joe jumped up and followed quickly behind Eddy. As Sam was getting ready to move, she realized that she was still pressed firmly against Hoss. She blushed as a warm feeling enveloped her. That warm feeling was Hoss' arms around her, helping her off the ground.

When she was back on her feet again, she looked up into his stunning blue eyes and smiling face. She smiled back. She was right, when Hoss smiled you couldn't help but smile with him. "Thank you, Hoss."

"My pleasure, ma'am." he replied, in a deep silky voice.

An over whelming feeling came over Sam and she wanted desperately to kiss him. Unbeknownst to Sam, Hoss was having the same feeling but the moment was broke when they heard Joe's voice calling out. "You two comin' or you just gonna stand there all day gawking at each other."

"Ain't nobody gawking, little brother." Hoss said, as he and Sam reluctantly tore their eyes away from each other.

They made their way over to the horses, where Joe and Eddy were already mounted up. Hoss and Sam then climbed up on their own horses and the four of them started back to the Ponderosa. Sam and Hoss were in the lead and Eddy and Joe followed behind.

* * *

Ben knocked on Adam's bedroom door and then opened it. "Adam." he said, entering the room. "I've been thinking about things."

Adam finished closing his carpet bag and then turned to his father. "What is it, Pa?"

"I'm not entirely comfortable with you going out there..."

"Pa," Adam interrupted. "I've heard you talk on numerous occasions about how great the Parkers are. Don't you want the man who destroyed them to pay for it?"

Ben sighed. "Of course I do, Adam. And you didn't let me finish what I was saying before you decided to interrupt me."

"Sorry, Pa. Finish what you were saying."

Ben looked intently at his oldest son. "What I was saying, is that I'm not entirely comfortable with you going out there alone. I've decided to go with you."

"Are you sure?"

Ben nodded. "I have a bad feeling you're going to be in for a fight and I'm going to be there along side you to fight it. The Parkers were friends of mine and I feel a responsibility to Sam and Eddy to get them some closure. So, yes, I'm sure."

Adam smiled. In the back of his mind he knew that after he told his Pa what his plans were that Ben would insist on accompanying him to California. And in truth, he was sort of relieved that he wouldn't be dealing with this alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ben and Adam made their way downstairs with their bags as Hop Sing rounded the corner from the kitchen. "Hop Sing got supplies ready, Mr. Cartlight."

"Thank you, Hop Sing." Ben replied, taking the saddle bags from his cook. He had asked Hop Sing to get some light supplies ready before he had gone upstairs to see Adam. He knew they would be needing them as it was a long ride to California. "Please take care of our guests while we're away."

"Ah, Missy Sam and Missy Eddy. Velly pretty ladies. Hop Sing take velly good care of them."

"Thank you, Hop Sing." He said, putting on his gun belt and hat. He opened the door and he and Adam made their out. "We'll see you when we get back."

As they were making their way out to the barn to saddle their horses, Hoss, Sam, Eddy and Joe rode into the yard.

"Where you off to?" Hoss asked when he noticed they were both carrying carpet bags.

"Some urgent business came up that we need to take care of." Ben said, as he kept walking toward the barn. Both he and Adam had been hoping to be already on the trail before Joe and Hoss had gotten back with Sam and Eddy. He really didn't want them to know what he and Adam were doing.

"What urgent business?" Joe asked.

"Just something Pa and I need to deal with." Adam replied. "You don't need to concern yourselves."

Ben was putting his saddle on Buck when Adam walked into the barn and over to Sport. Hoss, Joe, Sam and Eddy all made their way into the barn and looked at the two men who were getting ready to ride out without so much as a word to where they were heading.

"Pa, what's goin' on?" Hoss asked, concerned.

Ben ignored his question and asked one of his own. "How far did you get with the fence mending?"

"We're just about finished." Joe replied. "Now answer Hoss' question. What's goin' on?"

"I don't have time to explain right now. Adam and I need to get going." Ben walked out of the barn with Buck. Adam followed close behind with Sport. "You ready, Adam?" Ben asked, mounting up on Buck.

"Yeah, let's go Pa." Adam replied, hopping up onto Sport.

"Oh, Hop Sing has dinner ready for you." Ben called back over his shoulder.

Hoss furrowed his brow. "Something fishy's goin' on." he stated.

"Yeah we need to find out where they're going." Joe replied as Hop Sing came out of the house.

"You come eat now! Supper getting cold! Hop Sing made flied chicken, mashed po-tay-toes, biscuits, glavy and apple pie for desert. Now, you come eat before supper get ruined."

"Alright, Hop Sing, we're a-comin'" Hoss said, walking toward the house leaving behind two very stunned sisters.

"I told you not to underestimate his nose." Joe smirked, following his brother in to the house.

The two stunned sisters followed the brothers into the house, momentarily forgetting about the suspicious departure of Ben and Adam.

* * *

Once inside, everyone was seated at the table. Sam and Eddy were looking at all the food with disbelief. It had been a long time since they had seen such a full, hearty meal. They were awestruck.

Hoss and Joe smiled at the girls. "Well, dig in." Hoss said as he started piling food onto his plate.

The four of them started in on supper. As they were eating, Eddy thought about what had happened outside. "Where'd ya suppose Ben and Adam are heading? Especially this late at night."

Joe shrugged and swallowed. "I don't know. If it was ranch business, they'd head out in the morning."

Eddy looked at Joe. "Think we should follow?" She asked, but she felt like she was pushing it.

"Eddy, if they wanted us to follow they would have told us where they were heading in the first place." Sam said, wishing her sister would drop it.

Hoss swallowed his bite of chicken. "Well, it ain't like Pa and Adam to just take off like this neither."

"Hoss is right." Joe said. "I'm tempted to follow them myself."

Sam was staring down at her plateful of food but she suddenly had no appetite. "I think we should just let it go." she snapped, getting up from the table and heading outside.

Hoss, Joe and Eddy stared in surprise at Sam's departure. Eddy was about to get up and follow her sister when Hoss stopped her. "I'll go. You finish your supper."

Hoss left in search of Sam while Joe and Eddy stayed at the table. "What was that all about?" Joe asked, confused at Sam's sudden mood change.

Eddy placed her fork on her plate and looked at Joe. "I don't know."

Joe wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked at Eddy. "I don't like Pa and Adam just taking off like this. I think you're right, I think we should follow them."

Eddy nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Joe stood up from the table. "But I have a strange feeling that Sam's keeping something from us and I want to know what it is." he said, walking to the door. Eddy jumped up from the table and followed quickly behind him.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the steps outside and looking up at the star filled sky. She had heard someone follow her out and she somehow knew it was Hoss. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. A calming feeling swept over her as he walked up beside her.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"Not at all." Sam replied.

"Nice night." Hoss commented, looking up at the sky himself.

"It's beautiful here." Sam replied and then sighed. "Hoss, I'm sorry for what happened inside."

"Ain't no bother. I reckon you're right, if Pa and Adam wanted us to know they'd've told us."

"It's not that, Hoss. I'm pretty sure I know where they're headed. The last thing we need is Joe and Eddy following. It's bad enough that Ben and Adam are heading out there."

Hoss looked at Sam. "Where are they going, Sam?"

"Remember this afternoon when I told you and Adam and your Pa all about Dawson..."

Joe and Eddy had just made their way outside and caught the last part of the conversation. "You told Ben about Dawson!" Eddy said angrily, walking over to Sam and Hoss.

"Ben asked if I had any idea who was behind the fire..."

"And you gave him Dawson's name? What were you thinking?"

Sam stood up and came face to face with her sister. "What was I supposed to do? Lie? Are you telling me you don't think it was Dawson?"

"That's not the point." Eddy replied. "He's a very dangerous man."

"Is that where Pa and Adam went?" Joe asked. Sam didn't reply and looked down at her boots. Joe walked over to her, grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him. "Is that where Pa and Adam went!?"

Sam nodded. "I'm almost certain."

"Great. Just great. So you sent Pa and Adam after a dangerous man?"

"Hey, Joe, take it easy." Hoss said, standing up. "It ain't Sam's fault."

"Then who's fault is it?" Eddy asked, glaring at her sister. "She gave them Dawson's name. She must of known what they'd do with that information."

"Sam didn't tell them to go." Hoss replied. "If I know older brother, this was his idea."

Joe sighed. He knew Hoss was right. If Adam thought he could help catch the men behind the fire, he'd jump at the opportunity. Pa was the same way. But he wasn't going to just let the two of them face this Dawson fella alone. No, now he knew he had to follow them.

"Hoss is right. This is something that Pa and Adam would have decided to do themselves." Joe said and looked at Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay, Joe. I understand."

Eddy stepped off the porch and made her way to the barn. "Eddy!" Sam called after her little sister. When Eddy didn't answer, everyone went to the barn. Eddy was getting her saddle ready for Cashe. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going after them."

"Like hell you are! It's bad enough that Ben and Adam are gone. I'm not letting you go too!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Sam! You're not my keeper!" Eddy said angrily as she put the saddle blanket on Cashe's back.

Sam grabbed Eddy's arm and turned her around, causing the blanket to slip to the ground. "Eddy, I couldn't stop Ben and Adam but I can stop you."

"I can't believe you're not going yourself."

"I told you when we left Trinity that I was never going back."

"Not even to catch Ma and Pa's killers?" Eddy asked, picking the saddle blanket up from the floor and putting it back on Cashe's back.

"Even then." Sam replied simply.

"I can't believe you just said that. How can you not want them caught?"

"I didn't say that I didn't want them caught. But going back to Trinity and confronting Dawson is not going to accomplish anything. It's not going to bring Ma and Pa back or restore the Thunderbolt to the way it was."

Eddy sighed and leaned against Cashe. A part of her understood where Sam was coming from but the stubborn side of her said this was the right thing to do. If anything, she could catch up to Ben and Adam and convince them to turn around. If not, she could at least go along with them and help them face Dawson.

Joe looked at her. "Ed, are you planning to leave tonight?"

Eddy looked at him. "It's my only chance to catch up to them."

"Eddy..." Sam said walking up to her little sister.

Eddy looked at Sam. "I'm going. I'm not gonna let them do this alone."

Sam knew that she lost and that no amount of arguing was going to change her ornery little sister's mind.

Joe looked at Eddy. "I'm going with you."

Eddy felt a little relieved.

Hoss looked at them. "You bring them back, little brother."

Sam, Joe and Eddy knew what Hoss meant. They needed to get everyone together and make a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eddy walked Cashe out of the barn and Joe followed with Cochise. They had their bedrolls and some light supplies. They mounted their horses as Hoss and Sam walked up to them. "You be careful. Ya hear me?" Hoss stated. He was worried. He wasn't sure why he wasn't riding out with them but his gut told him to stay with Sam.

Sam walked up to Eddy, "Ride safe, little sister."

"Always." Eddy answered.

"And you look out for her!" Sam called to Joe.

Joe tilted his hat at Sam and answered with a smirk. "With my life, ma'am."

Eddy blushed, tapped the side of Cashe and took off. Joe followed her lead and took off after her.

Sam looked at Hoss, she had to say it. "I got a bad feeling about this."

Hoss placed his arm around her. "Joe's with Eddy and they'll bring Pa and Adam back."

"I hope you're right." Sam sighed.

* * *

It was nighttime. Joe and Eddy were no longer running at full speed, even though they wanted to. They were over half way through a clearing, that had a creek on the other side. Joe knew that if they got to the creek they could follow it for a good two hours before having to call it a night. The two of them had been riding for two almost three hours at a steady pace.

Eddy stopped Cashe and looked around at the scene. It was beautiful. She looked up at the dark sky and saw a bright full moon. There were also big clouds scattering across the sky. She took a deep breath. The breeze that was slowly picking up caused her to shiver. She reached in one of her saddle bags and pulled out her light blue jacket.

Joe slowed Cochise when he noticed Eddy had stopped. He turned his pinto around and rode up to her. "Honey, you okay?" He asked, concern apparent in his voice.

Eddy looked at him and smiled. He had never called her honey before. "Yeah, just a chill." She answered as she did a button up and looked at Joe. "I think we should get moving."

Joe nodded, "It's a bit of a ride, but I know a place where we can rest a bit."

Eddy nodded, she trusted him.

* * *

Sam had spent the last hour tossing and turning in bed. She just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Now she found herself sitting out on the porch, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to keep the night chill off.

As she stared up at the bright full moon, she heard the front door open. She turned her head and watched as Hoss made his way on to the porch. "I reckon I heard you get up. Couldn't sleep?" he asked, as he sat down beside her.

She shook her head and sighed. "No."

"Wanna talk about what's troublin' ya?" Hoss asked, concerned.

Sam sighed and looked down at her boots. She hadn't told the whole story and why she didn't want to return to Trinity. It wasn't that she didn't want to find her parents killers, no she wanted that more than anything in the world. Her reason was simple, there was someone back there that she never wanted to set eyes upon again.

Hoss looked at her and knew something was troubling her something fierce. He reached out and gently placed a big, comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sam, you'll feel better if ya just talk about it."

Sam looked back at Hoss and saw the concerned look in his gorgeous blue eyes. She knew he was right, she had to tell him. She took a deep breath and then started to talk. "Hoss, I never told the whole story when I told you, your Pa and Adam all about Dawson."

"What do ya mean?" Hoss asked, his brow furrowing.

"I was telling the truth when I said I suspected he's the one behind the fire. Although I don't have any real proof. But I left out his son..." Sam shuddered when she thought of Calvin Dawson. "Calvin. You see, Cal's in love with me and wants to marry me..." She suddenly stood up and started to pace in front of Hoss. "But, I don't love him and I can't stand to be around him. He knows how I feel but he's determined to marry me anyway. He's just like his father. They don't stop until they have what they want. Dawson wants our land and Cal wants me." Sam stopped pacing and looked down at Hoss. "That's why I'm pretty sure Dawson and Cal set that fire. I figured they thought if we lost everything, Pa would sell to him and then I'd have no choice but to marry Cal. But Ma and Pa..." Sam's voice became choked up and tears filled her eyes and then spilled down over her cheeks. "They got trapped inside the house and couldn't get out in time."

A sadness washed over Hoss' features as he listened to Sam's story. He stood up and pulled Sam into his strong arms. "I sure am sorry all this happened."

Sam buried her face into Hoss' chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Hoss, Cal has men out looking for me." she confided as she pulled back and looked up at him. "I found out when me and Eddy were in Tucson. Billy and Rooster were in town asking around about me. I managed to convince Eddy we had to move on before they found me."

"Eddy don't know about all this?" he asked, as he released her from his arms and they both sat back down on the porch.

"No. I mean she knows how Cal feels about me but she doesn't know he has men out looking for me to bring me back to Trinity."

Hoss hadn't known this pretty gal long, in fact it had only been about half a day, but he suddenly felt very protective of her. He'd be damned if he let Calvin Dawson or any of his men anywhere near her.

Hoss looked at her. "Don't you worry none, I won't let any of them near you."

Sam smiled at Hoss. He really was a wonderful man. He hardly even knew her and he was willing to protect her from Cal Dawson and his hired... kidnappers would be the preferred term in this case.

* * *

Ben and Adam had called it a night. They had a fire going and were both drinking a cup of coffee. Ben looked over at his oldest son. "What plans do you have, son?"

"I was thinking, we should take a look at the Thunderbolt and see what evidence we can find. Then talk to the town sheriff."

"Now Adam, you know what Sam said about the sheriff." Ben pointed out.

Adam sigh. "You're right Pa. But we need more information before we can go to a marshal."

Ben nodded. "Well, we need to get some sleep before we complete the ride to the Thunderbolt."

The two men finished their coffee and climbed into their bedrolls. They left the fire going and put their gunbelts and hats beside them. Their horses were tried up near the camp, with their saddles off.

* * *

Joe and Eddy were riding alongside the creek now. Eddy was behind Joe and she half slumped over. She was tempted to go to sleep on Cashe and have him follow Joe. It wouldn't have been the first time she had done this. There was a couple occasions when Sam was in a hurry to get out of a town.

Joe looked back at Eddy. He could see how the day had wore her down. He looked up at the sky and knew it was very late. "Eddy?"

"Mm?" She mumbled.

Joe had an idea. It was at least another good hour before they got to where they were going to camp for the night. He knew that Eddy and Sam had been up since very early that morning. "Let's stop a second." He said and they guided their horses to the side of the creek.

"What are we doing?" Eddy asked.

"Jump down and climb up on Cooch. I'll ride and get us to the camp and you can sleep." Joe said and waited.

Eddy was a little nervous of the idea but was too tired to fight. She jumped down from Cashe, took the lead and handed it to Joe. He helped her up in front of him and tied Cashe's lead to the saddle horn. Joe wrapped his arms around Eddy to keep her firmly in the saddle with him.

Eddy felt her heart pound and knew that she was starting to get short of breath. She couldn't describe the feeling, but she knew this was right, that this was where she wanted to be. She took her hat off and rested it on the saddle horn. She turned to look at Joe. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Any time." He said. He wanted to kiss Eddy but the crack of thunder in the distance stopped him. He looked behind him and could just make out the faint outline of the storm. He knew where they were camping they could take shelter. There was a small and rundown abandoned shed. Not a cabin, just a shed. The cabin had been destroyed by a storm last year.

Eddy rested her head on Joe's chest and shoulder. As they continued on, she started to fall asleep.

* * *

Sam and Hoss were still sitting on the porch. Hoss was holding Sam in his arms now and she was resting her head on his chest. "I just hope they're okay." she muttered.

Hoss gave a slight smile. "I'm sure they are." He said and looked down at her.

That's when it happened. She looked up at him and slowly their lips met. It was like the whole world stopped. Their hearts skipped beats and their bodies tingled. It was the perfect kiss. Their souls met on lover's lips.

When their lips parted Hoss was about to say something when a shot rang out. Sam screamed as Hoss fell backwards, limp on the deck. With tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around him. "Hoss!" she screamed as she noticed the blood on the right side of his head. "Oh God, Hoss!" She started to cry.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her, pulling her away from him and away from the house. "Hoss!" She screamed. "Let me go!" She turned and looked at who was pulling her away. Her heart dropped and she went white. "Rooster..." She said coldly.

"Now, now." Rooster smirked and held tight as Sam started to fight. "Hey, Billy?!"

"Yeah!?" Billy called from the barn loft.

"Great shot! Now get the rope and get down here!"

Sam, at this point, was able to get one arm free and hauled off and slugged Rooster. He shook it off. "I forgot how feisty you are."

"You're going to find out just how feisty I can be. Now let me go!" She screamed. "You ain't taking me anywhere."

"Oh, but I am. I'm taking you home to your future husband. I don't think he'd like you cuddling up to big man over there."

Sam turned and looked at Hoss. "Let me go!" She screamed again, but Rooster held her tight.

Billy walked up to them, "This enough rope, Rooster?" He asked, holding a roll of rope.

"Yeah. Now let's tie her up and take her back. Leave 'Big Man' there for the rest of them to find."

"No!" Sam yelled and started to struggle as the two men tied her up. Once they had finished tying her up, they threw her on Rooster's horse. He jumped up behind Sam and Billy climbed up on his own horse. Sam turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks as they started off. "Hoss!" she yelled again. But he never moved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Joe guided the horses up the embankment and up to the small clearing. He guided them to a large tree near the shack and gently leaned Eddy forward so she was resting on Cochise's neck. He climbed down, looked at Eddy and brushed her hair out of her face. Smiling, he took his jacket off and covered her up with it.

Joe then tied up both horses. If there was going to be a thunderstorm, he didn't want their horses running away. He took the bedrolls and placed them in the shack. He took the saddle off Cashe and made Eddy's bed.

The shack was missing a wall, being as old and run down as it was. He gathered fire wood as fast as he could and started a fire. Once he knew everything was set up he went to get Eddy. As he started back to the horses, lighting struck near by and spooked them. Cochise started to move fast trying to break the lead hold, in the process knocking Eddy to the ground.

"Eddy!" Joe called out as he ran towards the horses.

Eddy was caught between the two very spooked horses. As Joe was running toward them he noticed Cashe rise up on his hind legs. As he was coming back down Joe saw that Eddy was in danger of being stomped. He leaped forward, grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her from danger just as Cashe came back down on all fours.

Eddy looked at Joe who had her by the shoulders and then back to the horses, startled. Her breathing was laboured and she was slightly shaking. "That was close." She said breathless.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, pulling her into his arms. Holding her protectively.

"I am thanks to you." Eddy replied and looked into Joe's intense green eyes. Suddenly the fact that his strong arms were around her was very apparent and Eddy was starting to feel warm all over. "Joe..."

Joe took this moment to do what he had been wanting to do since the moment he met her. He leaned closer and pressed his soft lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Eddy was stunned but the moment didn't last long and she began to respond to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

Joe wrapped his arms around her more tightly and deepened the kiss. At that moment, lightening flashed across the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Then the rain began to fall.

Joe and Eddy broke apart and looked up at the sky. "We better get inside." he said taking her hand as they ran towards the shed.

"Well, mother nature sure has great timing." Eddy replied as they stood inside the shed and watched the rain pelt the ground.

* * *

Hop Sing came running out of the house with a rifle in his hands. He was their chief cook, housekeeper and bodyguard. He stopped just outside the front door, but he saw nothing and no one.

He walked out further past the porch and saw Hoss lying on the deck. He ran immediately to the big man's side and knelt down beside him. "Mister Hoss? Mister Hoss, you okay?" Hop Sing asked and then noticed the blood running down the side of Hoss' head. Now he was really worried. "Mister Hoss?"

At that moment Hoss groaned out in pain and relief swept through Hop Sing that he was alive. He reached out and touched the side of Hoss' head, trying to assess the damage. Hoss groaned again but this time managed to open his eyes.

"Hop Sing?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"Be careful, Mister Hoss. You have nasty cut on head." But he managed to help Hoss into a sitting position.

"Sam!" Hoss exclaimed as he remembered what had happened. Although that wasn't the wisest idea because a sharp pain shot through his head, causing him to wince.

"Mister Hoss, we need to get you inside." Hop Sing said in his best English.

Hoss slightly shook his head, he was worried about Sam. "Where's Sam?" He asked, ignoring the pain.

Hop Sing looked at Hoss worried. "Missy Sam not in house."

That was a red flag for Hoss. He forced himself to stand up and Hop Sing managed to help the big man steady himself. "Sam?!" Hoss called out, wincing. When there was no answer, he made his way further into the yard.

"Mister Hoss. You need to go in house." Hop Sing said, raising his voice.

Hoss ignored the Chinese man and looked at the tracks leading out of the yard. "Get me some supplies, Hop Sing." Hoss said as he marched towards the barn. He was worried about Sam. The tracks explained everything to him. Sam had been taken. Just like she was worried was going to happen. Now he had to save her.

As he made his way into the barn, he looked at his horse. He lost his balance and ended up catching himself at Chubb's stall. Chubb whinnied at the sound of Hoss' body hitting the wood. Hoss took a breath and walked up beside his horse, running his hand along his faithful stead's back. "We got a long ride ahead of us, buddy." He said and grabbed the horse's blanket. "We gotta rescue Sam."

* * *

The rain was pouring down but Rooster and Billy weren't slowing down. They needed to distance themselves as far as they could from the Ponderosa. They both knew once the big man was found there would be a posse out tracking them.

As they made their way around a turn, Billy's horse slipped and dumped him from his saddle. He bounded to the ground and right into a mud puddle. "Damn!" he yelled.

Rooster stopped his horse, turned it around and made his way back to where Billy was sitting in the puddle. "What? All this rain ain't enough for you, you decided you needed a bath too." he laughed.

"Shut up, Rooster!" Billy snapped. He glared at Rooster as he extracted himself from the puddle. He looked around and saw his horse standing under a nearby tree. He walked over, took the reins and then made his way back to Rooster.

Sam, who was still seated in front of Rooster, started to struggle again and tried to throw herself from the horse. But Rooster wasn't having none of it. He simply wrapped his arms even tighter around her. "Now, you stay put!"

At that, Sam quit struggling, she knew it was pointless. She looked over at Billy, who walked up beside them. "You're gonna hang for what you did to Hoss." she said to Billy. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered him lying there, not moving. She couldn't believe that Hoss was actually dead. "I promise you, I'll see that you do. And if I don't, his father and brothers will!"

"I doubt that very much." Billy replied, smugly. "Mr. Dawson will take care of me."

"No, not even Dawson can help you get out of this one! You're gonna hang for sure."

Billy walked over and slapped Sam across the face. "You better mind your mouth!"

Rooster looked down at Billy. "Mount up, we gotta get moving."

Billy hopped on his horse and looked over at Sam. She now had a bloody lip but she was glaring something fierce at Billy.

"Maybe that bloody lip will make you think before you talk next time." He smirked as they started off again.

* * *

Hoss walked a saddled Chubb out of the barn as Hop Sing came running up to them with his arms full. He had the big man's bedroll and supplies. "Hop Sing still think you should come inside." The cook said, still worried about the crease on Hoss' head.

Hoss took the bedroll and supplies and placed them in their respective spots. "I cain't Hop Sing." Hoss said as he took a bandana from his pocket, wrapped it around his head and then placed his hat back on.

Hop Sing nodded, he understood. "You be careful, Mister Hoss."

Hoss climbed up on Chubb and looked down at Hop Sing. "I will." He said. Then he was off, tracking the men that took Sam.

As the big man was leaving the yard he started to think about Sam. She was an amazing woman and Hoss knew he was falling in love with her. Falling hard.

He was boiling mad by the time the ranch house was totally out of sight. These men were going to pay. How dare they take Hoss' woman. Granted that wasn't fully established that she was his woman, but he knew now that he loved her with all his heart and that was what counted.

* * *

Joe and Eddy sat inside the shed, still watching the rain pouring down. The thunder was getting louder and the lightning was flashing more frequently.

Joe moved closer to Eddy. He wrapped a blanket around them both and pulled her closer. Eddy smiled and snuggled into Joe.

They sat and watched the thunderstorm raging outside. The shed may have been missing a wall but at least it gave them some protection.

"Joe, I want to thank you for coming along with me." Eddy said and looked over at him.

"There was no way I was letting you go on your own. Besides, I have a feeling that Pa and Adam are gonna need our help."

"Yeah, I'm sure they will. Considering it's Dawson they'll be dealing with."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He practically owns everything in Trinity. He's been pestering Pa to sell him the Thunderbolt. He wants the land to expand the town. You know, more hotels and saloons. Anything that'll put a dollar in his pocket." She assumed.

"So he's a greedy rich man." Joe said. More a statement than a question.

"Yeah, exactly and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. Including murder. That's why I'm almost certain he was the one behind the fire. Of course Uncle Whit made sure he couldn't touch the land, even with Ma and Pa gone."

"Uncle Whit?" Joe asked.

Eddy smiled, thinking about old Uncle Whit. "He's Pa's older brother. He's also one of the best attorney's in the country." Eddy replied, proudly. "When he heard what had happened to Ma and Pa and the Thunderbolt, he took care of everything from where he lives in Clinton, Illinois."

"And he made sure that Dawson wouldn't be able to take the land." Joe finished.

"Exactly."

"Well, at least your land is still safe from him." Joe said and pulled Eddy even closer to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and they returned their attention to the storm outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ben and Adam were sound asleep. Totally unaware of the storm that was passing them by. Their fire was slowly dying out.

That's when Rooster, Sam and Billy were passing by less than 10 feet from them. Sam was struggling, trying to get Rooster's hand away from her mouth. She recognized Ben and Adam camping there and she needed their help more than anything at that point.

Rooster knew that he was losing at keeping his hand over her mouth. He nodded to Billy and soon as the camp was behind them, they picked up pace. That's when Sam finally got Rooster's hand off her. "Ben! Adam! Help me! They killed Hoss and kidnapped me!" She screamed as the horses went into a full run.

Both Cartwrights were awaken by the sound of hoof beats and Sam's voice in the distance. Half awake they were not fully sure what had happened.

"Did you hear that, Pa?" Adam asked, half awake.

Ben nodded, "I could have sworn I heard Sam say 'they' killed Hoss." He said frowning. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Adam looked at his Pa, shaking his head, "That's not possible, Pa." He replied as thunder rolled in the distance. There was no way.

"It's what I heard, son." Ben said, tears in his eyes.

Adam wasn't fully sure he had heard the same thing. He did know that he had heard Sam though. "It's not possible. Everyone is back at the ranch. If something had happened, they would have come to the camp, not yelled it at us."

Ben didn't reply. He just stared in to the distance. Was his middle son dead? Did he hear what he thought he heard?

"Pa, just get some sleep. When we get to Trinity, we'll send a wire back and find out that everyone is just fine." Adam said, trying to comfort his father. And in truth, himself.

* * *

Hoss was riding Chubb at a steady pace but the ride was wearing both rider and stead down. Hoss' head was pounding but he wasn't going to let that slow him down. He needed to find Sam. He had made her a promise that he'd never let those men anywhere near her and it seemed that he had broken that promise.

Of course, his more rational side told him that it wasn't his fault. After all he had been shot and knocked unconscious. He was lucky that he was still alive to be making the trek.

He took another look at the ground and saw the two sets of muddy hoof prints. He knew that judging by the deeper imprints that one horse was riding double. Which meant that he was on the right track.

Even with the crease to his head and his mind being somewhat foggy, he was still the best tracker in the territory.

He snapped Chubb's reins and his old pal picked up speed. He came to a turn and saw signs that a horse had recently slipped and dumped its rider. He knew now that he was getting closer and he wasn't giving up until he had Sam back safely in his arms.

* * *

"You're never going to get me to Trinity." Sam cursed. She just prayed that Ben and Adam had heard her. They just had to. She had screamed as loud as she could at them.

"Oh, I think we will." Rooster boasted.

Sam fought her restraints again and this time fell from Rooster's horse. When she hit the ground she tried to take off on foot. But having her hands tied behind her, her balance was off and it was hard to run.

It wasn't long before Rooster grabbed her from behind. She turned and kicked at him, hitting him in the knee. Rooster grabbed his gun and hit Sam on the side of the head, sending her to the ground unconscious.

He picked her up, threw her over his saddle and mounted up.

As they were starting off Billy shook his head, "Cal's not going to like that."

Rooster turned to his partner, "At this point, I don't really care."

* * *

The dawn was breaking and the storm had finally passed. The sun was trying to break through the clouds as Joe started to wake up. For a moment he had almost forgotten where he was, until he went to stretch and found that he couldn't. He smiled when he saw that Eddy was curled up into him.

He yawned and slowly moved his arm out from under Eddy's head. Once he was sure that he hadn't woken her, he stretched and then made his way over to the fire that was almost out. He threw more wood on and stoked it. As the flames were coming back to life, he filled the coffee pot and sat it over the flames.

As the strong aroma began to fill the air Eddy stirred in the bedroll. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. A lazy smile made its way onto her face as she looked over at Joe crouched down by the fire.

"Morning." she said.

Joe jumped, startled at the sound of her voice. "Uh, morning." he replied.

Eddy chuckled. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. Want some coffee?" he asked as he filled two cups. "I got some jerky here to, if you're hungry."

"Please. It smells like heaven." she replied as she took the cup and jerky he held out to her.

Joe walked back over to the bedroll and sat down beside Eddy. They sat in comfortable silence and enjoyed the freshly brewed nectar and dried beef.

After they finished their coffee and jerky, they saddled up their horses, mounted up and started off again towards Trinity.

* * *

Ben and Adam were just finishing packing up their camp when they heard hoof beats, at a very fast pace, make their way towards them.

Adam, who was tying his bedroll to his saddle, looked up and saw Joe and Eddy coming at him. He looked over at Ben, who was rolling his own bedroll up. "Hey Pa, we got company." Adam said, walking around Sport.

Ben looked at his oldest son and then stood up holding his bedroll. He frowned and then sound of the hoof beats caught his attention. "Joe, Eddy. What are you two doing here?" Ben asked, worried. The thought of what had happened, hearing Sam, ran through his mind like a freight train.

"We came after you two." Eddy said, jumping down from Cashe.

"Why?" Adam asked. His exterior was calm but inside he was frantic. Hearing Sam last night, although he tried his best to deny that anything was wrong, had caused the worry to take root with Joe and Eddy's arrival.

"Look, Pa, we..." Joe started as he jumped down from Cochise.

Ben shook his head, "Listen son, before you tell me why, answer me this." Ben said as tears formed in his eyes. "Are Hoss and Sam okay?"

Joe and Eddy looked at each other. "Yeah, sure. Why?" Joe replied and then asked.

"They were fine when we left them at the ranch." Eddy added, a hint of worry in her voice.

"So you don't know for certain if they're alright?" Ben asked.

"Well, no, but..." Joe said, but stopped himself as he started to worry. "Pa, wh-what's going on?"

"We're pretty certain we heard Sam yelling as she rode by our camp." Adam replied.

"That doesn't make any sense." Eddy said. "If it was her, why wouldn't she stop?"

"That's what we were wondering." Adam stated.

Ben was thinking back to what he had heard. "She was yelling that she had been kidnapped and that Hoss..." Ben couldn't even finish the sentence. It was too painful to even think about, let alone speak aloud.

Joe looked intently at his Pa. "That Hoss what?" he asked. When Ben didn't answer, Joe grabbed his arm and forced Ben to look at him. "Pa, what about Hoss? What happened!?"

Ben still couldn't answer so Adam spoke up for him. "She said that Hoss had been killed."

That sentence seemed surreal coming out of Adam's mouth. There was no way that Joe just heard what he thought he heard. No, Hoss couldn't be dead. Not his big brother, his best friend. It just wasn't possible. It was all a mistake. It had to be. They would go back to the ranch and Hoss would be there waiting for them, with that big goofy smile on his face.

Eddy looked at them, she found herself short of breath. She placed a hand on Joe's shoulder but he pushed it off. "It can't be." He said to no one in particular.

"We found the horse tracks, Joe." Adam answered.

Eddy looked at the group, she didn't know what to say. She felt light headed but tried shaking it off. She saw the pain in everyone's eyes. She looked at Joe, "She could be mistaken. It..." She was at a loss for words.

"I'm going back." Joe said, heading for his horse. "I have to..."

Adam grabbed Joe's arm and stopped him. "Joe, let's continue on to Trinity. We can send a wire and find out for certain if..."

Joe pulled his arm from Adam's grip and glared at his oldest brother. "You want me to go on to Trinity when Hoss could be back there..." Tears welled up in Joe's eyes. He just couldn't think of Hoss in that state. "I'm going back to the Ponderosa."

Adam grabbed his arm again. "Joe, if Hoss is dead..."

At those words, Joe hauled off and punched Adam right in his jaw. Sending the older man flying back onto the ground. "Don't say that again, Adam! Don't talk about Hoss like that!"

Joe was madder than a hornet and he lept at Adam. The two men rolled around on the ground, punching each other.

Eddy ran to the two men and grabbed Joe, "Joe, please!" She screamed, trying to pull them apart. But her attempts were futile and she ended up getting punched by Joe. She stumbled backwards, landing on her butt.

The two men continued to fight. Eddy looked at the scene as Ben started screaming at the boys. Her sister had been kidnapped and Hoss was dead. What else did she have to lose? She wiped the blood from her nose and looked at the scene before her with tears in her eyes. She ran to Cashe and jumped into her saddle and took off towards Trinity, without even so much as looking back. It was better if she handled this herself. The Cartwrights had already lost too much.

Ben watched Eddy blow by him on Cashe as he pried his two sons apart. "Eddy!" he yelled.

Joe pulled his arm from Ben's grip, ran to Cochise and jumped into the saddle. Adam started towards Joe but Ben stopped him. "Let him go." he replied quietly as the two men watched Joe head back in the direction of the Ponderosa. "This is something he needs to do." Ben knew how Joe felt about Hoss and vice versa. His two boys had a special bond that no one would ever be able to break. Even when one of them... no he wouldn't think of it. Not now. He looked back at Adam. "We'll follow Eddy and take care of things in Trinity."

Adam watched Joe until his younger brother disappeared in the distance. Then he sighed, mounted Sport and he and Ben took off towards Trinity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hoss was trucking along. Every now and again he stopped to check the tracks that he was following. The pain in his head was starting to subside, but the pain in his heart wasn't. He couldn't help but start thinking of the what if's. What if they had seriously hurt Sam? He had promised to keep her safe. What if... What if... he couldn't bring himself to think the worst.

* * *

Sam was still unconscious, bouncing around in the saddle with Rooster. "We gotta water the horses, Rooster." Billy stated, slowing his horse.

"Yeah, where?" Rooster snapped, slowing his horse to match Billy's pace.

Billy snorted, "There's gotta be somewhere near here."

Rooster shook his head, "Look, we're less that an hour away from Cal's cabin. We can water the horses there and get our pay. Then we can hit Trinity."

Billy sighed and took a drink of his canteen. He stopped mid-drink and looked back, "Someone's comin' up." He said.

Rooster pointed. They took their horses off the trail and stopped. They watched Eddy slow as she approached where the kidnappers had stopped. She looked around, sending Cashe two-stepping and dancing in a circle.

Billy smiled. He had always admired the younger Parker girl. He looked from Rooster to Eddy. He then slowly climbed off his mount and crept up to the bush, watching her. When the white horse stopped and stood still, Eddy looked around again. This was when Billy took his chance. He ran up and pulled Eddy to the ground. They rolled around on the ground until Eddy came up on one knee her gun in hand, pointing it at Billy. He held his hands up.

Eddy clicked the hammer back, "Where's my sister?" she growled at him.

That was when Rooster rode out, "Right here, Eddy." He smirked. Sam was coming in and out of consciousness by this point.

"Either you let her go or you're gonna have one dead partner." Eddy said standing up, gun still trained on Billy. Her heart was going a mile a minute. She was relieved to find her sister, but now she had to get Sam out of this mess and get back to the Ponderosa.

"You ain't gonna kill him, Parker." Rooster said, drawing Eddy's attention back to him. "Cause if ya shoot him, I'm gonna kill your ornery sister." He said and pulled his gun, pointing it at Sam.

Eddy frowned in anger, but she was thinking quick. She could take the chance and shoot Rooster, but she might also hit her sister. That was a chance she wasn't willing to take. While the Mexican stand off was happening and Eddy was thinking about her options, Billy pulled his gun and tackled Eddy, hitting her in the right brow with the butt end of his gun.

"Hey, lookey at what I won myself." Billy said, sporting a big slick smile as he looked down at Eddy.

"Just get your rope so you can tie her up and we can head to the cabin, you knucklehead." Rooster said, rolling his eyes.

Billy walked over to his horse, grabbed his rope and made his way back to Eddy. She was sprawled out in the dirt. It was now apparent as to where Billy had hit her. Right above the right eye. There was now a nasty deep cut and her eye was turning black. Billy tied her up, threw her over his saddle and mounted up. He went to grab Cashe when Rooster stopped him.

"He's a useless horse. Just leave him." Rooster grumbled. "Now let's get going!"

* * *

Joe had Cochise at a full run and had for a while now. His mind was flashing back to memories that he shared with Hoss. The schemes they had pulled together, or rather the schemes that Joe had talked Hoss into. Joe gave a little smile at that thought. They had gotten into a lot of mischief together. But his smile soon faded as the cold, harsh realization hit home that his brother, his best friend was gone. No more would they laugh together, cry together, spend days fishing or riding together. Joe knew his life would never again be complete. They had, had so many plans together, so many things that they never got to do together. No, there was no way that Hoss was gone. This could not be happening.

Joe sniffed and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "C'mon Cooch," He said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

As he came barreling around a corner he pulled the reins back, stopping Cochise. He looked on in total disbelief. Was it true what he was seeing? "Let's go." He said and tapped the side of Cochise.

As he got closer, he knew what he was seeing was true. He knew that big shape anywhere. "Hoss!" Joe yelled as he jumped from Cochise, who had yet to stop. He stumbled on the ground but managed to take off on foot.

Hoss, who was kneeling down looking at tracks, turned just in time to get tackled by Little Joe. Hoss was confused by the situation and was wondering why his little brother was giving him a bear hug and crying. "Little Joe, what's going on?" Hoss asked, pushing Joe away by the shoulders so that he could look at him.

"I-I-I'm so glad you're okay." Joe said, with a huge smile on his face. "Pa said that you'd been..." He pushed Hoss' hands off his shoulders and gave the big man a hug. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Now, now, little brother, I'm okay." He smiled. There had always been a special bond between these two and Hoss felt the love coming from his little brother.

Joe pulled away and wiped his eyes, "Pa said that he heard Sam this morning saying that you had been killed. But I knew it couldn't be true."

Hoss looked down at Joe, "Sam?" He asked, frowning.

"Yeah. What's going on, brother?" Joe asked. Then he noticed the bandana tied around Hoss' head. "Hoss, what happened?!"

"I got shot and they took Sam." Hoss said bluntly.

"That's why Sam thinks you're..." Joe still couldn't say the words out loud. Even with Hoss beside him, alive and well, he just couldn't use the word dead in regards to Hoss.

Hoss frowned. "I reckon so." He never even considered that Sam had thought he was dead. Unconscious maybe but not dead. "We need to get going. I have to find Sam."

Joe looked around for Cochise. That's when he noticed her grazing on a nearby tree. He walked over, took hold of the reins and made his way back to Hoss.

The two brothers mounted up and Joe looked over at Hoss. "I'm really happy you're okay, Hoss. I didn't know what I was gonna do if..."

"Hey, we'll have time enough for that later, little brother. Right now, I need to find Sam."

Joe nodded as they started off. He knew now that they would have time. Joe knew he wasn't going to take one precious moment, that he would have with his brother, for granted. Not after how close he came to losing him.

* * *

Ben and Adam were back on the trail. They were traveling at a steady pace hoping they would catch up with Eddy.

As they came to a stand of trees, Adam noticed something up ahead. "Pa, look there." he pointed.

Ben looked to where Adam was pointing. That's when he noticed it. "It looks like Eddy's horse."

They started off and stopped when they caught up with Cashe. Adam jumped down from Sport and walked over to him. He took hold of the reins and looked around.

Ben dismounted from Buck. Both he and Adam thoroughly searched the area for Eddy but she was nowhere to be found.

Adam checked out the ground. There were definite signs of a struggle but he was having difficulty deciphering the tracks. "I can't make heads nor tales of these tracks. I wish Hoss was here, he'd..." Adam stopped himself short when he spoke of his middle brother.

The subject of Hoss was still too raw and painful to even think about. Adam looked up at his father and noticed the tears glistening in the older man's eyes. He could feel the moisture in his own eyes as well. Adam had tried to deny that anything bad had happened to Hoss but he knew sooner or later he may have to face the fact that his younger brother was gone.

Ben swallowed the lump in his throat, took a deep breath and got back to the subject at hand. "Well, we know that Eddy was here. Something obviously happened, but we can't be too far behind them."

Adam nodded. He was still holding Cashe's reins as he walked back to Sport and mounted up. "If she met up with the kidnappers, she may be in danger now as well."

Ben knew before they had left the Ponderosa that they may be getting in over their heads with this one. And it looks like it's proving that he was right.

* * *

Billy and Rooster weren't traveling as fast as they had been because they were both riding double now and both girls being unconscious wasn't making it any easier. But it didn't really matter because Rooster knew that Cal's cabin was just over the rise.

"You had to go and grab her, didn't you?" Rooster said, annoyed with his partner's antics.

Billy grinned. "I've always liked Eddy. Figured it was my chance to get to know her better."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure she's real anxious to cuddle up to you."

"She may fight me at first but she'll learn to like me in time."

Rooster shook his head. For the most part he and Billy got on well but it was moments like this that he realized how thick headed his friend could be.

"Come on, Cal's cabin's not far now."

* * *

Joe and Hoss were quiet and running at a full pace. Every once in a while Hoss would slow down to check the tracks. "Looks like it's a group we're following now." Hoss commented. "One is still riding double."

"How far ahead would you say they are?" Joe asked, still thanking his stars that his older brother was with him.

"Not far." He said, kicked the sides of Chubb and took off.

Joe did the same, following his older brother.

* * *

Ben and Adam had finally reached the outskirts of Trinity. Adam could see the faint outline of the town in the distance.

Their plan was to check out the Thunderbolt first. But with everything that had happened, Adam was determined to send that wire off to Virginia City and pray that all was well back home.

* * *

Billy and Rooster stopped their horses outside of the cabin. "Looks like Cal ain't here yet." Rooster said as he dismounted from his horse, leaving Sam in the saddle.

Billy dismounted from his own, doing the same with Eddy. "Well, he better show up. I didn't go through all this to get stiffed."

"Cal won't stiff us." Rooster replied.

"Oh c'mon. Ya can't be so sure." Billy smirked and turned towards Eddy. "Of course, if he doesn't pay us, we got some fun waiting anyways."

Rooster shook his head, "You're one twisted man, Billy." He said, walked over and picked Sam out of the saddle. He dropped her on the ground and grabbed her by the shirt. "Let's get these two inside."

Billy smirked, "Anything you say, Rooster. Anything you say." He said and pushed Eddy off the saddle. He watched her drop to the ground. Then he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her towards the cabin.

* * *

Joe and Hoss were still following the tacks, when Hoss suddenly pulled the reins and stopped Chubb. He jumped down and looked at the tracks. He knelt down and studied them very hard. Something told him there was more going on here then the tracks were telling them. He stood up and looked further. He could tell that there had been a scuffel and that someone small had laid on the ground. He also knew that there were two horses riding double now.

Joe watched his older brother, trying to understand what he was seeing in the tracks. This has always fascinated him, that his brother had this incredible skill to track. He knew he was never the best at it. He jumped off Cochise and walked up to Hoss, "What do you see, Hoss?" Joe asked.

Hoss thought about what he was seeing. The only answer that he could come up with, was not going to help the situation. The tracks were telling him that it was Eddy. She was the only one that would fit the tracks that he was seeing. This was getting way out of hand. Now, not only was Sam in danger, but Eddy was also.

"Hoss, what is it?" Joe asked again.

"Eddy." Hoss said quietly but bluntly.

"Eddy?" Joe asked, confused. "No, you have be mistaken, Hoss. I left Eddy with Pa and Adam. Are you sure you're not misreading the signs? It's probably Sam."

Hoss shook his head. "No, Little Joe. I know what I'm seeing. These impressions ain't deep enough to be Sam. They have to be Eddy's, she's got a slighter build than Sam."

Joe's mind was spinning now. He was sure he had left Eddy with Pa and Adam but if he had... then what had gone wrong? His mind had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Hoss that getting home to him was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

"Let's get going. If they have Eddy now..." Joe stopped as he mounted his horse. Things had been going so good between them. He didn't want to lose her before they even had a chance.

* * *

Rooster and Billy had Sam and Eddy situated in the cabin now. Sam was lying on the bed at the back of the cabin and Eddy was on the couch. Both girls were still out.

"What are you rooting for?" Rooster asked as he watched Billy going through the cabinets.

"Cal has to have some whiskey in here." Billy said, just as he located a bottle on a bottom shelf. He pulled it out and smiled at Rooster. "Ah, mother's milk."

As Billy poured himself a triple, they heard hoof beats approaching the cabin. Rooster pulled his gun, pulled back the curtains and looked outside. He reholstered his weapon when he saw Cal dismounting and tying up his horse.

"Who's out there?" BIlly asked.

"Cal's here." Rooster replied. "You better not let him see you drinking his whiskey."

"The trouble we've gone through these last months, a bottle of whiskey is the least that he owes me."

At that moment the door opened and Calvin Dawson walked into the cabin. He was average height, with black hair and hazel eyes. He was, what most women would describe as, devastatingly handsome. "About time you got here." Cal said and then noticed Eddy on the couch. "What is she doing here? I told you I wanted Sam! No one else!"

Billy took another drink of his whiskey. "She's a little perk for me." he said.

Cal walked over to Billy and knocked the glass out of his hand. "If you've screwed this up..."

"Take it easy, Cal." Rooster said. "She was alone when Billy grabbed her."

Cal glared at Billy and then looked at the back of the cabin. He noticed Sam lying on the bed. He made his way over to her and looked down. That's when he noticed the gash on the side of her head. "What happened!? he yelled.

Rooster walked over to Cal and looked down at Sam. "I had no choice, Cal. She was trying to get away."

Cal drew his hand back and smacked Rooster across the face. "I told you that nothing was supposed to happen to her."

Rooster placed his hand on his cheek that was now stinging from the smack. "I'm sorry, Cal. Like I said, I had no choice."

Cal pulled a bandana from his pocket and started to wipe the blood from the side of Sam's head. At that moment Sam began to stir.

"Shh, take it easy." Cal said gently as he stroked her face. "You're home now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ben was standing outside of the telegram office, waiting on his oldest son. His mind was still spinning. Was his middle son dead? Had Sam been kidnapped? What happened to Eddy? These, and a million other, thoughts were going through his head. He shook his head as tears, once again, came to his eyes.

Adam walked out of the office holding a piece of paper. "I got the wire sent off to Sheriff Coffee." Adam said, looking at his Pa. He understood the feelings that his father was going through. Adam had the same thoughts going through his own head. The only difference was, Adam was not one to show his emotions. He usually kept them locked inside. He, to, was wondering about his younger brother and what had happened to the Parker girls. But the only thing they could do was wait.

When Ben didn't reply, Adam placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. "C'mon, let's go take Eddy's horse to the livery and check out the Thunderbolt. When we get back we should have an answer."

* * *

Cal, Rooster and Billy were standing outside the cabin talking. "Tell me now what went down when you two knuckleheads got Sam back." Cal said frowning. He was in love with Sam and didn't want any complications for them or their wedding.

"Nothing," Rooster stated sighing, "It was a clean get away." He lied.

"Well, besides the 'Big Man'. And then Eddy coming up on us." Billy smiled.

"'Big Man'?" Cal asked, raising his voice, "What are you talking about, you polecat?" When neither man answered, he smacked Billy. "Spill!"

Rooster swallowed, "She was cuddling up to some big oaf. And well, the only way we could get her from him, was Billy had to shoot him. He was dead when we left, I swear." Rooster back-peddled, Cal did have a way of making anyone squirm.

Cal sighed, "And no one was on your trail, right?"

"No, Cal. We swear." Billy replied, "We high-tailed it out of there and covered our tracks. No one can track in a heavy rain."

"Eddy obviously did." Cal barked. "You better just pray that no one else did. I cannot afford for this to be messed up!"

* * *

Back inside the cabin, Sam was awake now and sitting up on the bed. Her hands were still tied behind her back. She looked into the other room and she noticed movement coming from the couch.

She swung her feet over the side of bed and stood up. She made her way into the other room and that's when she saw her younger sister trying to sit up on the couch. "Eddy!" she yelled. She ran over to the couch and knelt down beside it. "Eddy?"

Eddy groaned and winced as a pain shot through her head. "What happened?"

"Looks like you got yourself into the same mess as me."

"Where are we?" Eddy asked, managing to right herself.

"I'm assuming Cal's cabin. He's outside with Billy and Rooster."

Eddy remembered what had happened now. "Yeah, I came up on you out on the trail. Unfortunately, Billy got the better of me."

"What about Joe?" Sam asked, worried that something bad had also happened to the youngest Cartwright. It was bad enough that Billy had... she shook the thoughts from her head as tears stung the back of her eyes.

"He wasn't with me. After we found Ben and Adam and they told us about hearing you and Hoss..." Tears formed in Eddy's eyes now as she remembered the heartbreak and devastation she witnessed on their faces.

Tears started to freely fall from Sam's eyes now. She thought about Hoss lying on the deck, not moving. She couldn't believe he was gone, not when things had been going so well between them. She had never met anyone like him before and she had hoped to get to know him better. Damn Cal! And Billy and Rooster! They did this. And they would all pay for what they had done.

Eddy watched the tears falling down her sister's cheeks and if it hadn't been for her hands being tied behind her back she would have reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Sam, is it true about Hoss?"

Sam took a shaky breath and nodded. "Billy..." Thinking about Billy made her angry. She would take great pleasure in seeing him hang. "He... he... shot Hoss in the head."

Tears fell from Eddy's own eyes now. "I never wanted... to believe it was true."

"I still don't want to believe it and I saw it happen. Just when things..." Sam stopped. She was getting choked up again. Just the thought of never seeing Hoss again, or hearing his boisterous laughter, or be able to talk to him. Never before had she ever felt so comfortable with someone. Well, other than Eddy or her family.

"When things, what?" Eddy asked.

"Just before everything went to hell, we kissed. But Billy tainted that memory."

"Don't let him!" Eddy stated angrily, thinking about that slimy snake. "Just keep the kiss in your memory. Not what happened after."

"It's not that easy. Just seeing Hoss lying there, so still, it almost seems surreal. Like it's a nightmare I can't seem to wake up from."

Eddy understood. "Joe went back to be with him. That's why I came on ahead alone. If you could have seen the heartbreak on his face..." Eddy thought about how hurt Joe had been when Adam had told them the news. She knew right then, the strong bond the two brothers shared.

Sam leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Eddy's. It was as close as the sisters could get with their hands tied.

"They're going to pay for all the devastation they've caused." Eddy vowed. "We'll make sure of it."

* * *

Hoss and Joe slowly made their way up the hill. Both were quiet as they crested the hill and saw Cal's cabin. Both dismounted from their steads, pulled their rifles and slapped their horses butts to send them away.

Joe looked over at Hoss, "How do you want to do this, brother?"

Hoss shook his head, "I'm ready to tear that cabin apart, board by board."

Both Cartwrights were in the same state of mind. Their only worry was that, what if the girls were not in there?

Hoss was at the point where he would tear Trinity apart to find Sam. Nothing was going to get in his way. He was in love with her. He knew that for sure now and he was going to take care of her. He failed once, thanks to Billy. Of course, he knew in his heart that it was not his fault. But he was going to make it right. He was going to get her back.

As the brothers hunkered down on the hill and watched the three men outside the cabin, Joe's mind was on Eddy. They had become close in the short time they had spent together and he knew he had feelings for her. If she was inside that cabin with Sam he was just as determined as Hoss to do anything to get her back safely. Once they had them back, he would make sure to tell Eddy how he real felt about her. After what had happened in the last day he knew life was too short and he wouldn't waste a precious moment with the people he loved. Loved? Yes, he knew now he loved Eddy and he would do anything to have a future with her.

Hoss watched the three men closely. "Think we can take them from here?"

"I'm willing to try." Joe replied, aiming his rifle right at Billy.

Joe quickly looked at Hoss. Hoss aimed his rifle at Cal. The brothers glanced at each other and went to pull the trigger. Hoss fired his rifle and Cal dropped to the ground, unmoving.

When Joe pulled the trigger at the same time as Hoss his gun didn't fire. A missfire. He tried again as Billy and Rooster dove into the cabin. Joe cursed, threw his rifle to the side and pulled his revolver from the holster on his hip.

Both Cartwright boys fired at the cabin as they ran down the hill.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam and Eddy looked at each other, eyes wide. They both scrambled for cover as a couple more shots rang out, hitting the ground next to the cabin. Eddy and Sam were in the far part of the cabin. They looked at each other, "We gotta get our hands untied." Sam said.

Eddy turned around at the same time her older sister did. They were back to back trying to untie each other when Rooster and Billy came scrambling into the cabin. Rooster stood up and looked at the girls. He stormed over and smacked both of them, sending them flying backwards into the wall.

Rooster stormed over and grabbed a rifle. "You two ain't worth losing my life over," He growled and pointed the rifle at the Parker girls, who were lying exhausted and battered on the floor.

Billy grabbed a rifle and looked at Rooster. "Don't kill 'em yet. They might just get us outta this." He said and grabbed Eddy by the hair, pulling her up to her feet. "You're going to protect me now."

* * *

Ben and Adam rode up to the Thunderbolt. They were surprised to see new structures in the process of being built. "What do make of this, Pa?" Adam asked.

"Looks like someone decided to make themselves at home." Ben replied as they rode further into the ranch.

"Dawson?"

"That would be my guess."

Ben and Adam noticed a cabin up ahead, separate from everything else. "Let's check out that cabin." Adam pointed.

They rode on up ahead and stopped just outside the little cabin. Father and son dismounted from their horses and tied them to a nearby bush.

Ben approached the door and knocked. As he knocked, the door opened and he and Adam made their way inside.

They looked around the sparsely decorated cabin and that's when Ben noticed a figure lying on a cot near the back. He walked over and looked down. The man lying on the cot was clearly dead and had been for some time now.

Adam sighed when he walked up beside his Pa and looked down at the poor man. Ben reached down and closed the man's eyes. "Poor Jake." Ben said, shaking his head solemnly.

"You know him, Pa?" Adam asked.

"I did." Ben replied. "Jake Parsons. He was the foreman on the Thunderbolt and a good man."

"Apparently someone didn't think so." Adam stated.

Ben covered Jake with a blanket, then he and Adam walked back outside.

"These people need to be stopped, Pa. They've ruined too many lives." Adam stated.

"I agree, son. Let's have a look around and see what we can find. Then we'll head back to town and see the sheriff."

* * *

Billy made his way over to a window, still with a firm grip on Eddy's hair, and used his rifle to smash out the window. As he watched Joe and Hoss running toward the cabin, he fired his rifle at them. The bullets slammed into the ground by their feet, causing both Cartwright boys to take cover.

"Joe!" Eddy called out as she saw him diving behind a rock.

"Shut up!" Billy hissed at her.

"You got no chance now." Eddy said. "You might as well give up."

Billy let go her hair and smacked her hard across the face. "I told you to shut up!"

As Eddy hit the floor, Sam went to lunge at Billy but was stopped as Rooster grabbed her and held her firm around the neck as he pulled out a knife. "Now, where do you think you're going?"

Eddy, who was still lying on the floor, looked up in horror at the sharp blade pressed firmly to her sister's throat. "Let her go, Rooster!" she yelled.

"No way. Billy's right, you two are gonna help us get outta here."

"Like hell we are." Eddy barked. "What do you want us to do, play shield for the rest of our lives?"

Sam swallowed, feeling the cold, sharp blade against her neck. "She's right. They know we're in here. They won't ever let up." That was when Sam looked at Eddy and took her chance. She brought her foot up, kicking Rooster in the nuts. He doubled over, letting the knife go in the process.

As Rooster hit the ground, this drew Billy's attention away from the window. As he turned to look at Rooster, a shot rang through the window, hitting Billy in the right shoulder. He fell to the ground like a sack of grain.

Eddy scrambled to her feet and kicked the rifle from Billy's hands as Sam did the same with Rooster's gun.

Sam then managed to maneuver herself enough to pick the knife up, which wasn't an easy feat, what with her hands still tied behind her back. But she managed it and used it to cut herself free. Once her hands were loose, she went to Eddy and cut her loose.

With both girls now free, they picked up the rifles and trained them at Billy and Rooster. Eddy made her way to the door, keeping the rifle trained on Billy as she did so, and threw it open.

"Joe!" she called out, exhausted. "It's clear!"

Sam walked up to Eddy and leaned against the door, ready to pass out. Both girls were exhausted, emotionally and physically. Sam turned when the light coming from the door they were standing by, disappeared. Her mouth dropped open and tears came to her eyes. It was Hoss. "Hoss!" She screamed, dropping the rifle and wrapping her arms around the big man. "I thought I lost you," She said as tears started to make their way down her cheeks.

Hoss wrapped his arms around Sam as tears filled his own eyes. "Never! I ain't goin' nowheres."

Sam buried her face into Hoss' massive chest and sobbed openly. She just couldn't believe he was there, that he was alive. If this wasn't proof that miracles happened, nothing was. She looked up at the big man and into the gorgeous blue eyes she never thought she'd ever see again. "But I saw you get shot... there was blood on your head..."

Hoss removed his hat and she saw the bandana wrapped around his head. "It was just a crease. I reckon we can thank our lucky stars he weren't a better shot."

Sam took a shaky breath and wrapped her arms tighter around Hoss. She never wanted to let him go. She knew now that she loved him and how close she came to losing him. At that thought she looked back up at the big man. "Hoss, I..." she started but somewhat was losing her nerve. No she had to tell him. He had to know how she felt. "I love you."

Hoss looked down at her, a little startled but happy that he now knew she felt the same way that he did. "I love you too, Sam." he replied as he pressed his lips to hers.

As Sam and Hoss were having their emotional reunion just inside the cabin door, Joe and Eddy were having their own out on the porch.

Eddy was wrapped in Joe's tight embrace and crying. Joe had tears in his own eyes. He had come so close to losing her. After everything that they had been through, Joe knew that Eddy was everything to him and he never wanted to lose her.

He pulled her tighter to him. But it seemed that he just couldn't pull her close enough. One thing he did know, was that he never wanted to let go. Never again. She was his heart and if it had of come down to it he would have clearly gave his own life for hers.

Eddy had her face buried in Joe's chest and taking comfort in his strong embrace. She knew she was falling in love with the youngest Cartwright and realized, at her foolishness, she had almost lost this chance before they ever even had it. "Joe," she started.

Joe pulled back and looked down at her. Even with the gash over her right eye and bruise forming, she was still breathtaking. As he was looking at her, he knew he never wanted to spend another moment without her. Before Eddy had a chance to continue Joe spoke the words he was feeling deep in his heart. "I love you, Eddy."

Eddy stared at Joe, startled at his declaration. Did he just confess that he loved her? She prayed that she had heard him right. She knew she felt the same way about him. She knew the moment they had kissed at that shed. When she finally found her voice, she slightly smiled at the handsome young man. "I love you too, Joe."

Joe smiled at her and then pressed his lips to hers, in what would be the second, of a lifetime of kisses.

However, the reunion of the Cartwrights and the Parkers was soon interrupted, when Billy and Rooster took their chance and tried to push everyone away from the door. They did manage to get the Parker sisters away but not Hoss and Joe. Joe hauled off and punched Billy in the face sending him to the ground and Hoss just shoved Rooster to the ground. The girls had scrambled, grabbing the two rifles that had been thrown on the ground in the kerfuffle. They trained the guns on Billy and Rooster.

Without words being said, Joe and Hoss started to tie the two men up and escorted them outside. Once outside Joe and Hoss helped Rooster and Billy on their horses. Once that was done, they threw Cal's body over his mount and tied him to the saddle. Sam took the reins of Cal's horse, Hoss took Rooster's and Joe took Billy's and they made their way up the hill to find Chubb and Cochise, so they could make their way into town.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ben and Adam rode into town, with poor old Jake Parsons wrapped up and slung over the saddle of his horse, and rode up to the front of the Sheriff's office. Once they had their horses tied up to the hitching post, Ben and Adam walked up the steps and into Sheriff Jed Walker's office.

Walker looked up from the stack of paperwork that he was currently doing. "Howdy, how can I help you gents?" Walker asked, standing up.

The two Cartwrights walked up to Sheriff Walker and they all shook hands, "Sheriff, we have Jake Parsons outside." Ben said.

"Well, why didn't he come in with you?" Walker asked.

"He's dead, Sheriff." Adam replied bluntly.

Sheriff Walker shook his head. "That's a shame. A real shame. Where did you find him?"

"In his cabin, out on the Thunderbolt." Ben answered.

Walker sighed and sat down. "The Thunderbolt, huh? Can I ask who you gentlemen are?"

"I'm Ben Cartwright, this is my son Adam. We have a ranch, the Ponderosa, near Virginia City, Nevada."

"You're a long way from home, Mr. Cartwright." Walker commented.

Adam stepped forward and took the intiative. "What can you tell us about the fire at the Thunderbolt?" he asked, placing both hands down on the desk and leaned forward.

"Well, we have our suspects, but not enough evidence to charge them with anything yet." Walker answered. "What's your interest in the Thunderbolt?"

"The Parkers were friends of mine." Ben replied, simply.

"Is Mark Dawson on your list of suspects?" Adam asked.

Walker raised an eyebrow, "Dawson?!" He questioned, his voice raising. "Him, nah. He's helping us with the investigation."

"Of course he's helping." Adam mocked, turning and taking a couple steps away from the desk. "He's in on it."

"Now, what makes you say that, Mr. Cartwright?" Walker asked, standing back up.

"The Parker girls told us what happened." Ben answered.

Walker shook his head. "I don't know why they would think that. Mr. Dawson wants whoever is behind this caught as much as I do. He's even offered a reward for their capture."

"Convenient. Turn the suspicion from himself." Adam stated.

"Now look here, Mr. Cartwright..." Walker said, getting into Adam's face now.

* * *

Joe and Hoss rode into town. Sam was riding double with Hoss and Eddy was with Joe. Hoss and Joe were leading Billy and Rooster, while Sam had a hold of the reins of the horse that held Cal.

They stopped in front of the Sheriff's office. As Joe and Hoss dismounted, they each pulled Billy and Rooster off their horses.

"It looks like Pa and Adam are here." Joe said, as he noticed Buck and Sport tied to the hitching post.

Sam jumped down from Chubb and noticed the body wrapped up on the horse tied next to Sport. "That looks like Dunney." she said as she walked over to the horse, worry etched on her face.

Eddy dismounted from Cochise and walked over to Sam. "That is Dunney." Eddy replied as she saw the Thunderbolt brand.

"Who's Dunney?" Joe asked, while holding onto Billy.

"Dunney is Jake's horse..." As those words left Sam's mouth, both sisters looked horrified at the body that was wrapped and draped over Dunney's saddle. "Oh God no! Not Jake!" Sam said as tears came to her eyes.

Eddy unwrapped a part of the white linen and both girls started to cry when they saw poor Jake.

Sam turned and stalked over to Rooster. "Did you do this!? He was a harmless old man who never hurt anyone in his life!" she said and slapped Rooster hard across his face.

"Hey! I had nothing to do with that!" Rooster yelled back.

Eddy walked over to Sam and pulled her sister into a comforting embrace. The two sisters stood their crying over all that they had lost.

Joe looked over at Hoss. "I'll take these two inside." he said and took Rooster from Hoss. He pushed the two outlaws towards the front door and then inside.

* * *

Walker was still in Adam's face, but before he had a chance to finish what he had been about to say, the front door opened and Rooster and Billy were shoved inside, followed by Joe.

Ben stared at his youngest son in surprise. "Joseph, what's going on?"

Joe pushed both Rooster and Billy toward Walker. "These are the men that kidnapped Sam and Eddy."

A dark expression clouded Ben's features. "Are these the same men that..."

"Yeah, Pa, these are the same men." Joe replied. He knew what his Pa was referring to.

Ben grabbed Billy by his shirt. "I should take you outside and shoot you like the dog you are!" He said, shaking with anger.

"Get this guy off me!" Billy yelled, looking to Walker for help. But the Sheriff made no move.

"Pa, I think you need to go outside." Joe said, trying to get between his father and Billy.

Ben looked at his youngest boy. He knew how Joe felt about Hoss and the fact that his son brought these lowlifes into the Sheriff, instead of shooting them, said a lot.

"I..."

"Pa, just go outside." Joe repeated, as he pulled his father away from Billy.

Ben headed for the door and as Adam followed him, Joe placed his hand on his oldest brother's shoulder. "Adam, I'm sorry about..."

"Forget it, younger brother. I understand. Hoss is my brother too and..."

Tears filled Joe's eyes and Adam pulled him into a hug. "He's okay, Adam." Joe whispered.

Adam pulled back and looked down at Joe. Shock etched on his handsome face. "What?"

Joe gave Adam a watery smile. "Just go outside."

Ben walked out the front door and was stunned at what saw before him. It took him a moment to realize he was really seeing what was clearly right there in front of him.

"Hoss!" he yelled and bounded down the steps. Hoss turned as the older man reached him and pulled the big man into a tight embrace. "I prayed that it wasn't true..." Tears were falling freely down Ben's cheeks now. His prayers had been answered. His middle son was okay.

Adam watched in silence as his father embraced his brother. His brother was okay. The fears that had been resting in the back of his mind, vanished as he watched the scene play out before him. Tears sprang to his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

Joe stood beside Adam and watched the emotions play out on his oldest brother's face. Joe smiled and wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulder. This was a joyous moment. Their family had finally been reunited.

Ben finally released Hoss and looked into his son's bright blue eyes. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you, son." He smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Pa." Hoss said, returning the smile with a big, gap-toothed grin of his own.

Joe released his hold on Adam's shoulder as his brother made his way over to Hoss. Adam grabbed Hoss' arm and pulled his brother into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay, big brother." Adam said, using the endearment he sometimes regarded Hoss with.

At that moment, a young man walked up to the happy family. "Excuse me, Mister." he said, looking at Adam. "I just got a reply to that telegram you sent out."

Adam looked at the young man, who was holding out a piece of paper. He took the paper from him and handed him a silver coin. "Thank you." Adam said.

The young man looked at the coin in his hand. "Thank you, sir." he replied. He walked off flipping the silver coin in the air and smiling.

"Whatcha got there, Adam?" Hoss asked curiously.

Adam looked at his brother, smiled and then crumpled up the telegram. "Nothing that matters now."

Sam walked over to the group of Cartwrights and looked at Ben. "Ben, I'm sorry..." She started. Her eyes were swollen and red from the tears.

Ben held his hand up and stopped her. "There's no need for that, my dear. I understand." He did understand. At the time, Sam had really thought Hoss was dead. He couldn't fault her for that. She was in trouble and needed help.

Eddy walked up next to Sam. "Ben, what happened to Jake?" she asked, tears still stained her swollen cheeks.

"We don't exactly know." he replied. "We found him in his cabin."

"And someone's been building on your land." Adam added, looking at the sisters.

"Who?" Joe asked, as he moved closer to Eddy and took her hand into his.

"I bet it's Mark Dawson." Sam replied. "Figured with us gone, he could move in and take the land."

"He's probably the one that killed Jake too." Eddy said sadly, looking down at the ground.

Sheriff Walker made his way outside and had caught Sam and Eddy's accusations. "Now, ladies, I don't know what you have against Mr. Dawson but he had nothing to do with any of this. Like I was telling these gentlemen before you all got here, he's been helping try to find who's behind it."

"If you're so sure that Dawson had nothing to do with it, then who did?" Sam asked, still not completely convinced of Dawson's innocence.

"I have some suspects I've been looking in to. I just don't have any solid evidence right now."

"How about whoever's been building on the Parker's land." Adam said.

"I wasn't aware that anyone had been."

"I have the feeling it's the same people that were behind the fire."

"Dawson." Eddy mumbled.

Adam looked at Eddy. "Maybe." He said, at hearing Eddy's reply.

"Well, I'll take a ride out there tomorrow and poke around. I need to inform Mr. Dawson about his son." He said, pointing to Cal's body over the horse. "Rooster and Billy informed me what happened." He shook his head.

Sam and Eddy looked at each other confused. "Everything?" Sam asked frowning.

"Right down to why they took both of you." Walker answered.

"Scared of Dawson." Eddy sighed.

"Sheriff, do you mind if we have a look around the Thunderbolt ourselves?" Ben asked.

"Be my guest." Walker said. "But if you find anything, you wait for me to get there." At that, Walker untied the horse that held Cal, mounted his own horse and headed for the Dawson ranch.

"Well, shall we head out to the Thunderbolt?" Ben asked the group. Everyone agreed. "Oh, Eddy, we found Cashe. He's down at the livery."

"Thank you, Ben." she replied.

Joe looked from his Pa to Eddy and smiled. "Come on, I'll go with you so you can get him."

Eddy smiled at Joe and looked at Ben. "You go on ahead. We'll catch up with you." Ben nodded as Joe, who untied Cochise to bring with him, and Eddy walked off toward the livery.

As Ben, Adam and Hoss mounted up, Sam stopped them. "I want to take Jake back with us."

Ben looked down at Sam and knew what she had planned to do. "Of course."

She untied Dunney and then Rooster's horse. As she mounted up on Rooster's horse, she noticed Hoss and Adam staring at her curiously. "I want to bury Jake on the Thunderbolt with Ma and Pa."

Hoss and Adam understood. Jake had been more than just the foreman of the Thunderbolt. He had been a member of the Parker family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Eddy and Joe walked up to the livery stable. Joe tied Cochise to the hitching post outside and they walked in together. When the door opened, an older man turned and looked at her, "Eddy, me girl." He said in a heavy Scottish accent. "Why, I haven't seen ya in a lifetime." He said and pulled her in a hug. "We've missed ye and ya sister."

Eddy tried to smile, "Hi, Mr. Grimson."

Chris Grimson held Eddy by the shoulders. "Me girl, what happened to ye?!" He asked, noticing the deep cut in her eyebrow, swollen back eye, cut lip, and not to mention both her eyes were red. She had stray hairs framing her face and her hair up in a messy pony tail. Her clothes were tattered and dusty.

"It's nothing," She replied. "Mr. Grimson, I want you to meet Joe Cartwright." She said introducing the two.

Both men shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you, sir." Joe said.

"Aye, ye too, lad." Grimson replied.

"I need to get Cashe ready." Eddy said and went to tend to her horse.

Joe stopped her before she even took two steps. "Let me." He said, smiling. And went off to get Cashe ready.

Eddy smiled. "How much do I owe you, Mr. Grimson?"

"Cause it's ye, one bit." He smiled.

Eddy checked her pockets and noticed the little bit of money she did have was gone. That's when she noticed her handgun was gone as well. Sighing she looked up at Grimson. "I have to go to the bank." She said softly. "I don't have any money on me."

Grimson noticed that her holster was empty also. He took a step and put his hand on her shoulder. He turned and looked to see where Joe was. He pulled Eddy aside. "Me dear, what is going on?" He asked quietly, "Are ye and ya sister in trouble?"

Eddy looked up at the gentle old livery stable owner, "It's a long story."

"It has something to do with himself and herself, don't it?"

Eddy's eyes watered at the thought of her parents. "Part of it."

Grimson walked over to his desk and pulled out two pistols and grabbed two boxes of shells. "Take these. I'm sure if ya'r missin' ya gun, ye sister is too." He said and handed them to Eddy, "Don't ya worry 'bout Cashe. It's on me." He smiled.

"I can't accept this, Mr Grimson." Eddy said quietly.

"Take 'em." He said then added, "Catch Dawson."

Eddy looked at him, "What do ya know?"

"Well, himself's boy has a big mouth on him ya know." Grimson smiled. "And from the sounds of it, Dawson's boy had a couple fella's helpin' him."

"Rooster and Billy."

"Naw, more than those two." Grimson said and turned to see Joe walking up to them with Cashe in tow. "Ya take good care of her. Her and her sister are special lassies."

Joe smiled, "I will, sir." he answered and looked at Eddy, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," She said. Then turned to Grimson and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

* * *

Sam and the three remaining Cartwright men made their way to the original homestead on the Thunderbolt. The trip was quiet and Hoss stayed by Sam's side. Now and again he'd look at her. He couldn't even begin to understand the feelings that she was feeling. He could only grasp the feeling of a person's whole world crashing in, of losing everything. There wasn't anything that God couldn't replace, except family. Sam almost lost all of her family, save for her sister. And then finding that the only other person that she considered family was taken from her as well, he knew he couldn't do it himself. He'd lose it for sure if something ever happened to his Pa and brothers. That was why he admired Sam. She's a strong woman, to still be here and still be fighting.

They were just over half way there, when Joe and Eddy came up on them. They joined the group quietly. No words were said. Everyone knew that this was hard and just plain heartbreaking.

* * *

Everyone reached what was left of the homestead. The sun was starting to set over what was nothing but foundations of what was once a beautiful huge ranch. The Thunderbolt. Trees still showed signs of the fire. And the smell still slightly lingered in the air from what had happened six months ago. And just down from where the main house used to stand proud and tall was a huge oak tree. Under that tree were the two graves of Frank and Loretta Parker. Next to it was where they had dug Jake's grave.

Hoss had his arm wrapped around Sam as she stood there, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Eddy knelt next to the grave with tears flowing down her own cheeks. She placed her hand on the grave, "Sorry." She whispered, then took a hand full of dirt, stood up and sprinkled it.

She turned, looked at Sam but didn't say anything. She walked over to her sister and handed her the second gun that Grimson had given to her. "Are you with me?" She asked.

Sam took the gun, looked at her little sister and nodded.

Sam and Eddy went to walk away, when Ben stopped them. "Hold on." He said as the Cartwrights walked up to them. Hoss pulled Sam into a hug as Joe put his arm around Eddy. Ben looked at them, sadness etched on his face. "Now is not the time."

Adam nodded and placed his hat back on. "Pa's right. It's getting late."

Eddy and Sam looked at each other, then at Joe and Hoss. "They're right." Hoss said softly.

"Let's go into town and get a couple of hotel rooms. We all need a good night's rest, then we can deal with this tomorrow." Ben said and then looked at the girls. "You two need a good sleep."

"You're right." Sam said, looking at Ben and then at Eddy. "We're not going to be able to get anything done tonight anyway."

Eddy didn't say anything, she just nodded. She looked at Joe who had his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. "They are right." He said, "And I know you are exhausted."

Eddy smiled, "Yeah." She replied and looked at Sam. "You are too."

Sam smiled at her little sister. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

They had made the long trek back into town and checked in to the Doubletree hotel. Ben and Adam had each got their own room, while Joe and Hoss decided to share, as did Sam and Eddy. Everyone made the climb upstairs and down the hall to their respective rooms.

Once Eddy and Sam closed their door, Sam collapsed onto the bed, while Eddy was looking at her face in the mirror above the dresser. "I look like I've been trampled by a stampeding herd of wild buffalo."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, that's about how I feel." she said as she removed the gun from the waistband of her pants. "By the way, where'd you get the guns?"

"Hmm?" Eddy asked, as she looked back at her sister. She saw Sam waving the gun back and forth. "Oh, Mr. Grimson at the livery gave them to me. Figured we'd need them."

Sam frowned. "I have a feeling we just might." she said and placed the gun on the nightstand.

Eddy finished assessing the damage to her face, walked over and sat down on the bed. "He told me that Cal's been running his mouth off..."

"That surprises you?" Sam interrupted. "Cal's always had a big mouth."

Eddy removed her gun belt, then reached down and started to take her boots off. "No. It's just he told me that Cal has more than Billy and Rooster helping him."

"Who?" Sam asked, suddenly sitting up in bed.

"He didn't say. But I think that's because he doesn't know." Eddy replied. She finished taking her boots off and laid down on the bed. As she settled back, a sigh of contentment passed her lips. "I'm never going to take the comfort a bed for granted again." She looked over at Sam and noticed that her sister's brow was furrowed and she had a contemplative look about her features. "What's going on in that head of yours, sis?"

Sam shook her head. "What if Sheriff Walker is right? What if Mark Dawson didn't have anything do with all this?"

"You don't really believe that?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, sister. But if what Mr. Grimson told you..."

"Sam, Mr. Grimson gave me the guns and told me we needed to catch Dawson. So he must believe he's got something to do with it."

Sam looked back at her sister. "Don't forget, little sister, Cal's last name was Dawson too. What if he's the Dawson Mr. Grimson was referring to."

Eddy sighed. "Look, it's late and I'm exhausted. So are you for that matter. Let's get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning."

Sam nodded. She knew Eddy was right. They needed some sleep, desperately. She removed her boots and laid back on the bed. It didn't take long for both girls to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

In the next room, Joe was sitting by the window, listening to Hoss snore. He looked over at the bed and smiled. He almost came close to never hearing that sound again.

He looked back out the window and down to the street below. There were a few lights coming from random houses around the town but the street was deserted.

Just then a hand touched his shoulder and he about jumped out of his skin and three feet into the air. When he regained his wits about him, Joe looked at Hoss standing there. He hadn't even noticed that the snoring had stopped, nor did he hear the big man move.

"You okay, Little Joe?" Hoss asked, a concerned look creasing his handsome features.

Joe's heart was finally beating normally again and he nodded. "I'm fine, Hoss, go back to sleep."

"Ain't that what you should be doing too, little brother?"

Joe shook his head. He had laid down but couldn't keep himself still long enough to fall asleep. He just couldn't keep all the images and the what ifs out of his head.

"I can't sleep."

"You wanna talk about what's buggin' you?"

Joe walked back to the window and kept his back to Hoss. "I just can't stop thinking about everything that's happened. Eddy and Sam. Not mention how you almost..." Joe choked on the last word as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Hey, Joe, everything turned out okay..."

Joe turned around and looked at his big brother. "Yeah, but if Billy had of been a better shot..."

"And if he had wings he'd be able to fly." Hoss joked. "Look, Joe, you cain't keep pondering about the what ifs. That ain't no way to go about your life."

Joe knew his brother was right. He looked at Hoss in amazement. People often judged Hoss by his size and never got to know the man behind the girth. But Joe knew that his older brother was kind, gentle, had a big heart and was full of wisdom. He was proud to be kin to such a goodhearted man.

Joe wiped the tears from his face and gave Hoss a watery smile. "I know you're right."

"Besides, little brother, we got other things we should be concerning ourselves with."

"Like what?" Joe asked, slightly confused.

"Like what we're gonna have for breakfast come morning." Hoss winked.

Joe laughed. His brother was definitely still his old self and he was over the moon that Hoss was there with him now. He knew he would treasure every single moment to come that he would get to share with him.

"Now, what's say we get some shut eye?" Hoss asked, sitting back on the bed.

Joe nodded and made his way around to the other side. He was sure he'd be able to get some sleep now. Hoss always did have a knack at calming him.

The two brothers laid back down and this time Joe fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was now very early morning but the sun wasn't even up yet. Eddy sat up, she wasn't sure what had woken her, but she knew that she had awoken in a cold sweat and her heart was going a mile a minute. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. She looked around the room and could just make out faint outlines. Like her sister, who was lightly snoring away.

Eddy carefully got out of bed, so as not to wake Sam. She bent down and pulled her boots on and then put her gunbelt on. She walked over to the basin on the dresser and washed her face. As painful as it was, she cleaned the wound around her eye. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. Once that was done she grabbed the key to the hotel room. Then as quietly as she could, she opened the door, snuck out and closed and locked the door behind her.

Eddy made her way down the stairs and out of the hotel. She found herself standing on the boardwalk. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but a walk sounded nice.

It wasn't long after that she found herself walking into the Red Horse saloon. She walked over to the bar and looked at the bartender. "Howdy, Ted." She said, leaning on the bar.

"Eddy?" Ted asked, frowning.

"Yep."

Ted Paine smiled. He grabbed a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Then placed them down and poured her a drink. Eddy took the glass and downed it. Then looked around the bar. There were a few people scattered around, but it was pretty much empty.

Ted leaned forward, "I thought I'd never see you back here." He smiled, "Where's your sister?"

"Sleeping at the hotel." Eddy answered and poured herself another glass. She held the glass, looking down. What Sam had mentioned about Dawson was rolling around in her head.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, "You used to only end up in here when you couldn't sleep."

Eddy didn't answer right away and took a sip of her whiskey. "Ol' times."

"What's buggin' ya, sweetheart?"

"The fire." She said softly. "I'm so sure that Mark Dawson is behind it." She added. Ted was one person that, when she couldn't sleep and something was bugging her, she ended up talking to him. Bouncing things off of him and got a drink.

"What makes you so sure?"

She took another sip from her glass. "He was always after Pa for the Thunderbolt. Heck, you know that. And well, Cal has always been out to get Sam."

"So Mark was after Frank's land. That's not enough to commit murder and do a land grab."

She thought for a moment. "Ted, if it wasn't Mark then who was it? We didn't have problems with anyone else here in Trinity. None that I know of."

"O'ay, then what more do you have to prove that it's Mark? Or Cal for that matter."

Eddy slammed the rest of her whiskey down. "Someone's building on our land."

Ted filled her glass back up. "Is it the Dawsons?"

She sighed, "Don't know yet."

"Well, I'm pretty sure whoever's building on the land might have something to do with the fire."

"Yeah, but then who killed Jake?" She asked, and the thought that he was gone, brought tears to her eyes.

Ted shook his head, "Sweetheart, I haven't heard a mention of that since those two strangers with ya brought him in."

"What have ya heard?" Eddy asked and took a sip of her whiskey.

"Well, I have heard that Mark Dawson has put out a 20 thousand dollar reward to any information on who burnt down the T-Bolt."

Her jaw dropped. "20 thousand?"

"Yep," The overweight bartender replied. "He's dead set on finding out who did it. He's even in the process of getting a fire investigator in from the east."

Eddy looked down at her half a glass of whiskey. It was starting to hit her, the whiskey that is. She looked at him. "Thanks." She said and downed the rest. She placed her hand on Ted's shoulder. "Put it on my tab, I'll pay it before we leave."

"Anytime, kiddo."

* * *

Eddy swayed out of the Red Horse and staggered down the boardwalk toward the hotel. In hindsight maybe drinking whiskey on an empty stomach wasn't the brightest idea she'd ever had.

As she reached the front door of the hotel, it opened and Joe stepped out into the chilly night, pulling his coat firmly around himself.

At that moment, Eddy stumbled on the bottom step and Joe reached out and caught her. "Hey, looks like you have two left feet there." he said, smiling down at her.

Eddy looked up when she heard his voice. "Joe, Joe... sweet Joe." she said as he helped her stand on her feet again.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked. As he got closer to her, the smell on her breath answered his question.

"Just one. Okay, maybe three." she slurred.

Joe chuckled. "Come on, let's get you back upstairs to bed."

"No, no, no. Let's go for a walk." she said as her feet decided to give out on her at that very moment.

"Honey, you're having trouble standing up. I don't think you can really go for a walk right now." Joe replied, helping her right herself again.

Eddy sighed. "Sam's right you know."

Joe's brow furrowed. "About what?"

"Dawson." Eddy said, sitting down on the steps. "You know he put out a reward." It was more a statement of fact than a question.

"Really?" Joe asked, sitting down beside her.

"Yep. And he's even bringing in an invest... investi... you know a fire bug guy."

"Maybe it's to take suspicion off himself. I mean if he brings in his own guy, he can pay him to say whatever he wants, right?"

Eddy's brain was in a fog. Between Sam, Ted the bartender, the whiskey and now what Joe was saying, she truly didn't know what to believe.

Joe looked over at her and saw her eyes beginning to close. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you up to bed." he said as he stood up and lifted Eddy into his arms.

Eddy snuggled into him, "He put out a tw... twen... twenty thousand dollars out."

Joe looked down at her. "Really?"

Eddy nodded. "Yep." She said as she closed her eyes.

He smiled as he pushed the doors open, still holding her in his arms. As he made his way up the stairs she glanced up at him. "I love you, Little Joe."

"I love you too." He said. He got her into her room but made sure to be quiet, as Sam was still asleep. He gently placed Eddy in the bed and covered her up. By the time she was covered up she was out herself. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Eddy found herself with a major headache. She grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her head.

Sam, who was sitting up, looked at Eddy. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, putting on her boots.

"Shhh... don't breathe so loud." Eddy mumbled from under the pillow.

Sam stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You didn't!" She said, raising her voice. She pulled the blanket off of her little sister. "Eddy Rose Parker!"

"Shhh..." Eddy whined. "And don't use my full name."

"You went down to the saloon again didn't you?!" She asked, pulling the pillow away from her little sister.

"Sam..." Eddy groaned sitting up. "I feel like I have a stampeding herd of cattle running around in my head."

"That serves you right." She said, looking at her little sister. "When will you learn, you're too young to go in there. Besides, look at what it does to you."

The young Parker had her head in her hands. "Look, I couldn't sleep. After what you said last night, I had to do some thinking."

Sam couldn't help but frown at her little sister. "And all you got for your thinking was a hangover, wasn't it?" She asked, as a knock came to their door. "Yeah?!" Sam called out.

Eddy winced, turned and looked as the door opened. Joe and Hoss walked in. "How you gal's feeling?" Hoss asked, smiling.

"My head hurts." Eddy moaned and laid back down on the bed. She reached for the pillow but Sam pulled it away from her.

"Serves you right." Sam mumbled.

Joe laughed and walked over to the bed. He sat down and looked at Eddy, "Well, you did have a little too much to drink last night."

"Drink? What were ya thinkin' goin' out in the middle of the night?" Hoss asked as he walked over to Sam. He put an arm around her shoulders and then gave her a kiss.

Eddy closed her eyes, "Aw, Hoss, not you too."

Joe shook his head and helped her sit up. She leaned into him as he spoke. "Did you tell them what you told me last night?"

"Oh right," Eddy said and looked at the group. "Ted told me that Mark Dawson has a 20 thousand dollar reward out for any information that leads to the arrest of whomever set fire to the Thunderbolt. He's also trying to get a fire investigator from the east out here."

"What?" Sam and Hoss asked in unison.

"Yeah, apparently he's pretty set on catching whoever did this." Eddy answered.

"Or to throw suspicion off himself." Joe added.

"I'm starting to think we've been looking in the wrong direction." Sam stated.

"Now hold on, Sam, I'm still not convinced of his innocence." Eddy replied.

Hoss looked between the girls. "How about we have this talk downstairs over some breakfast. I'm powerful hungry this morning."

Sam looked at Hoss. "Sounds good to me. I could definitely go for something to eat."

"You two go ahead. I'm not in the mood for food right now." Eddy said.

"Joe?" Hoss asked, looking at his little brother.

"Go on. I'll stay here with Eddy." he said, glancing at her.

"You can go with them, Joe." Eddy insisted.

"No, I'll stay here." he stated.

Hoss shrugged and he and Sam went in search of Ben and Adam and some much needed breakfast.

"Okay, now that they're gone, what do you have planned?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"What makes you think I have anything planned?" Eddy asked, innocently.

"You may be able to fool Hoss and Sam but it takes a lot to get one over on me. I know you're planning something."

Eddy sighed. It did, however, amaze her that Joe knew her so well in so little time. "Fine. I'm planning on going out to see Dawson."

"And you were gonna go alone?" Joe snapped.

"I figured if I was alone, he'd be more open to talk to me."

Joe stood up from the bed. "Well, if you want to go see him, I'm coming with you."

"Joe..."

"I either come with you or you don't go at all."

"Fine." she replied. She knew she lost and she really wanted to speak to Dawson. "Guess I got no choice."

"No, you don't." Joe smirked.

* * *

Joe and Eddy had picked Cochise and Cashe up from the livery and were now making the trek out to the Dawson ranch. They were lucky that they had managed to get out of town without Sam or Joe's Pa and brothers seeing them.

They rode past the front gate of the ranch and dismounted when they reached the house. "Looks like no one's around." Joe said.

Eddy looked around the large ranch. There was a large red barn on the east side with a horse corral connected to it. On the west side was an orange grove and both Joe and Eddy could smell the citrus in the air.

"Can I help you?" a voice said from behind them.

They both spun around and saw a man, of about fifty, wearing a leather apron and long leather gloves. They could tell by his attire that he had been shoeing a horse.

Eddy recognized the older man. It was Gus Rankin, Dawson's foreman. "Gus? You remember me?" she asked.

Gus walked closer and instantly recognized her. "Oh, of course. You're the young Parker girl. Miss Sam's sister."

"That's me. Is Mr. Dawson around?"

"He's not receiving any visitors today. Just lost his son, you know."

"Yeah, we know." Eddy replied. "You sure we can't speak with him."

"I wouldn't advise it. Maybe you can come by tomorrow."

Eddy looked at Joe and he looked at Gus. "Look, sir, we really need to speak with Mr. Dawson now. You see, we're not sure how much longer we'll be in town." Joe said, hoping he had convinced the man.

Gus sighed. "Alright, just give me a minute." he said and stalked off toward the large ranch house.

Joe and Eddy followed Gus up to the house but waited outside on the porch. A moment later, Mark Dawson appeared in the doorway. He was a man of average height, with a lean build, salt and pepper hair and hazel eyes. He looked like the older version of Cal. "Eddy, my dear, please come inside." he said, moving to the side so that she and Joe could enter.

As they walked inside, Joe looked around stunned at his surroundings. Just inside the front door was a huge foyer that had a large fountain in the middle and two winding staircases going to the second floor on either side of it. This house was definitely more luxurious than the Ponderosa but then he and his family didn't really need anything this extravagant.

"Please, come to my office." Dawson said, leading them down a long hallway. They entered the office, which was decorated with expensive furnishings and artwork. Dawson turned and looked at Joe. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Joe Cartwright, sir." he said, shaking Dawson's hand and then he and Eddy sat down in two chairs in front of Dawson's desk.

Dawson sat in his chair behind it. "I'm surprised that you came here." He said, turning his attention back to Eddy.

Eddy took a breath, "Mr. Dawson..." she started, but couldn't find the words.

Dawson took it upon himself, "I'm sorry about your parents and what Cal did the other day. I had no idea what he had planned until Sheriff Walker told me."

Eddy looked from Joe to Dawson. She was shocked. "Thank you. I hate to be so blunt, seeing as how you just lost your son, but we need answers."

"I understand." The older man said. "Ask away."

Joe looked at Eddy and then Dawson. "Why all the help? I mean the reward, the wire to get a fire investigator." Joe asked.

Mark Dawson looked down at his hands, "Frank and Loretta," he started and looked at Eddy, "Your parents, were very good people. I hold them in high respect. I saw what they had done for the Thunderbolt, and well, I wanted to share that. I wanted the land yes, but I also wanted them to continue running the Thunderbolt. I guess what I'm saying is, I wanted to have my cattle graze on the same land as your parent's cattle were. Like a joint venture."

Eddy looked at him, "Pa would never sell to you."

"Yes, you're right there. He never did back down. Even when I offered him double what the land was worth." The older man stated. "However, when I found out that the ranch had been burnt down and that your parents were killed, I was horrified. I couldn't believe it. And because I respected your parents as much as I did and might even go as far to say that I considered them close friends, I wanted to find out who had done such a horrid thing. That is why I have done what I have done."

Eddy and Joe shared a look. "Who do you think done it then?" Eddy asked.

Mark looked down at his papers. "I'm not sure. That's why I have the reward money out."

Joe took a chance. "What about your son?"

"Cal?" Mark asked softly, "My son... my worthless son."

This caught the two off guard. "Worthless?"

"Yes, worthless. He had no interest, no respect, nothing but what he wanted for himself. And all he could think about was Sam. I should have seen it from the beginning. That there was going to be problems. But I had hoped, that by him working on the ranch more that he would get over it, that he would turn around and help. Help find out who did this. But it didn't work. And for that I am sorry. For you and your sister's pain. For him sending those two.. those... for sending Rooster and Billy after your sister and the pain they've caused."

Eddy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was shocked to say the least but now hearing Mark Dawson's side of things, maybe Sam was right, maybe they had been looking in the wrong direction all this time. She stood up, "Thank you, Mr. Dawson."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Back at the hotel, Sam and the rest of the Cartwrights were sitting down eating breakfast and Hoss was now on his second plate of flapjacks. Sam had finished her plate and Ben and Adam were still eating theirs.

"How come Joe and Eddy didn't come down?" Adam asked.

Sam snickered, "Eddy has a hangover."

Ben's eyebrows rose, "Hangover?"

"Isn't she a bit young to be drinking?" Adam asked.

Sam shook her head. "She started drinking when she was about sixteen. Nights when she couldn't sleep, she'd wander down to the Red Horse."

Hoss finished chewing and looked at them. "And she couldn't sleep last night?"

"I guess." Sam said, looking at Hoss. His eyes were so blue, they seemed to memorize her. "But at least this time it somewhat paid off."

"How so?" Ben asked and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, she found out that that reward Dawson has set out is for 20 thousand dollars."

Adam whistled. "Wow, that's a lot to put out."

"Not only that, he apparently has sent for a fire bug fella from the east."

Ben looked at the group. "It doesn't make sense, Sam. If he's the man that you told us about, why would he be doin' this?"

The Parker girl shook her head. "That's just it. It doesn't make any sense. He was not like this when we left. He was always bailing his son out, taking Cal's side. Buying up everyone and everything in town."

Hoss looked at Sam. "Change of heart?"

Sam sighed, "Could be. But that drastic?"

"Or," Adam started. "He could have been covering for his son and got tainted with the same brush."

"Okay," Sam said, thinking out loud. "If it's not Dawson, who else could it be?"

"Like I've said before," Adam spoke. "Whoever's trying to do the land grab."

"What are we waiting for?" Ben asked, "Let's go take a look."

Sam looked at Ben. "I'd really like to have a talk with Mark Dawson. Maybe he can shed some light on a few things."

"If that's what you think you have to do." Ben replied. "Of course, I'd like one of us to accompany you though."

"Of course." Sam replied and glanced at Hoss as he put the last forkful of his flapjacks into his mouth.

Ben and Adam shared a look and smiled. Then Adam looked at his younger brother. "Uh, Hoss, why don't you accompany Sam here out to the Dawson ranch?"

Sam blushed as she knew what Adam was doing. "Huh?" Hoss asked, a little confused but then replied as he remembered what had been asked of him. "Oh, yeah sure."

"Well, it's settled then." Ben said, standing up from the table. "You and Hoss can head out to Dawson's ranch and then meet Adam and I out at the Thunderbolt. Hopefully by then, Eddy and Joe will have joined us."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam replied, standing up herself. "But I should head upstairs to see if Eddy wants to come too."

Adam and Hoss followed suit and they all made their way out of the hotel restaurant.

* * *

Sam and Hoss made their way upstairs and entered the room that she and Eddy were sharing. "Hey, little sister..." Sam started but stopped short when she saw she was talking to an empty room. "Now where did they get off to?"

"Shoulda known they were up to something." Hoss replied as they left the room to meet Ben and Adam at the livery.

* * *

As Sam and the Cartwrights walked their horses out of the livery, Eddy and Joe rode up. "Hey," Eddy said, jumping from Cashe. "We need to talk."

The group looked at each other and then to Eddy and Joe. "Where have you two been?" Sam asked.

"Out to see Dawson. I don't think he's behind it." Eddy said, looking at them. "He was too shook up about what happened and he was in denial about Cal. He seems genuine about finding out who did this."

"It's true." Joe said, sitting in Cochise's leather chair.

Sam stared at her sister. "You talked to Dawson?"

"Yeah. Joe and I just came from his ranch." Eddy replied.

"It never occured to you that maybe I'd like to talk to him too." Sam snapped. She was angry that her little sister was taking matters into her own hands.

"I didn't think..."

"No, you didn't think!" Sam yelled. "You never think!"

"Now wait just a minute, Sam." Eddy said, getting mad. "Just because you're older doesn't make you queen bee. I'm just trying to help."

"Now listen here, little sister, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now." Sam yelled, getting into Eddy's face. "You have to do everything on your own, then leave me picking up the pieces as always."

"Look, why don't you just get off your high-horse. You're not miss perfect." Eddy yelled, "Not everything has to go your way!"

Sam made a fist. "I'm not saying everything has to go my way. But this is not all about you, little sister."

"They're my parents!" Eddy yelled, with tears in her eyes.

"You self-centred, inconsiderate, little brat!" Sam yelled and hauled off and drove Eddy in the face. She looked down at her sister. "Fine, you want to go about this on your own, be my guest." At that, Sam got on Dunney and took off.

Eddy sat up grumbling and holding a bloody, but luckily, not broken nose.

Hoss looked at the group. He didn't say anything and took off after Sam. He knew that she would need someone to talk to and he wasn't about to let her be alone. He loved her too much to let her go through this by herself.

Joe walked over to Eddy, knelt down and held out his bandana. "Thanks." she replied, holding it to her nose. "I can't believe she actually hit me."

"Well," Adam said, looking at her. "You do seem to know which buttons to push."

Eddy looked up at Adam. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just went out and got some very useful information. It's not my problem if she's got a burr under her saddle about it!"

Ben watched as Joe helped Eddy stand. "Put yourself in her shoes. Do you honestly think everything you said was right? Do you think she likes the fact that you're running off and finding out information without her?"

"If our positions were reversed, I would have been happy that she had gotten the information." Eddy replied.

"Would you really?" Adam asked. "If Sam was taking matters into her own hands and cutting you out, you would be okay with that?"

Eddy shook her head. "Look, I gave her the information I had. It wasn't my fault if she wasn't there. Geeze!"

"Did you tell her what you had planned on doing?" Ben asked.

"What is all this?" Joe asked, defensively. "I don't think Eddy did anything wrong. She just wants to find out who killed her parents."

"Joe..." Adam started. He knew his little brother could be just as self-centered as Eddy when it came to certain matters. And Joe's last statement proved that when he had said "her" parents.

"No, I don't like Eddy being interrogated for taking initiative and stepping up to get some much needed information."

"Joe," Ben started. "We're not interrogating her."

"Aren't you?" Joe asked, raising his voice.

Adam shook his head. "I don't agree with what Sam did, but I don't blame her either."

Joe glared at his oldest brother. "You saying Eddy deserved that punch to the nose, Adam?"

"I'm saying, I can understand why she got that punch to the nose."

Eddy pulled the bandana away from her nose. "You're pretty much saying that I did!" She said, walking up to Adam. "I did nothing wrong!"

Adam looked down at Eddy. "Oh come on, Eddy! You seriously think you did nothing wrong? Look at the facts: you went off on your own, you even went as far to say "my parents". They're Sam's parents too or don't you even think that?"

Eddy stared at Adam stunned. Joe got into Adam's face. "That was uncalled for, Adam! Apologize, right now!"

Adam looked at Joe. "I'm not apologizing, Little Joe. I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

At that Joe slammed his fist into Adam's jaw. "You're gonna apologize, Adam! If I have to beat it out of you!"

"Boys!" Ben yelled, walking up to them. "Adam! Joe!" He called at them as they were rolling on the ground, fists flying.

Eddy looked at the scene before her and shook her head. She was fuming. Between Adam and Sam, she was ready to bust. She looked at Ben, who was trying to pull them apart, and took this as her chance to leave. Her fight was with her sister and she was going to finish it. She mounted Cashe and took off in the same direction that Hoss and her older sister had rode in.

When Eddy was gone, Ben had finally separated the two siblings. He was about to say something when Walker walked up to them. "Seems like you gentlemen were having a 'disagreement.'" Walker said, sighing. "I was hoping to see if you three wanted to come with me to the Thunderbolt."

At Walker's words, Joe looked around and noticed that Eddy was no longer there. He pulled his arm out of his father's grip, ran to Cochise, jumped in the saddle and took off in search of Eddy.

Ben watched Joe as he took of like a bolt of lightning and shook his head in sad disappointment. Things were definitely getting out of hand and unfortunately it wasn't do to any outside forces. No, there problems stemmed from right there in their own little group.

"We'll be glad to join you, Sheriff." Ben said, answering Walker's earlier request.

* * *

Sam rode up to the original homestead. She dismounted from Dunney and didn't bother to tie him up. She walked over to her parent's graves and knelt down, but she was at a loss for words. The anger towards her little sister seemed almost overwhelming. She looked up at the sky. "Why?" She asked out loud. "Why does she have to be like this?" She looked down, sighing. "She's just so ornery. So self-centered. I don't know how to handle her anymore." She said, with tears in her eyes. "Ma... Pa... I think I might move to Clinton. Go live with Uncle Whit."

Hoss rode up and saw Sam in the distance kneeling down at her parent's graves. He dismounted from Chubb and left him next to Dunney as he walked toward her.

He stopped when he got close enough to hear that she was talking. "Pa, I wish you were here now. I sure could use one of our heart to hearts." she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Hoss could here the heartbreak in her voice.

Hoss took a chance, "Sam?" He asked softly as he walked up to her and knelt down, pulling her into his arms.

Sam started to break down. They sat down and that was when she finally broke. Tears flowed freely and Hoss held her tight, wishing that he could take all her pain away.

"You know," Sam started as she rested her head against Hoss' chest. "I could handle her running off on her own. I'm used to that. But what she said about Ma and Pa... that was the last straw. I don't think she realizes that I lost them too. Sure, I may have been able to handle my emotions better but that was because I needed to be strong for her. I'm always putting her before myself..." Sam stopped ranting and looked up at Hoss. "Well, no more. From now on she's on her own!"

Hoss looked down Sam. "You don't mean that."

"Don't I?" she asked. She pulled herself away from him and she stood up. "She wants to be independent, well she's gonna get her chance because I'm going to Clinton."

Hoss looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "Sam, I know you don't mean that." He stood up. "I don't want you to go." He said and took her hands. "I want you to marry me."

Sam was stunned and turned away from Hoss. "Oh, Hoss, you don't mean that."

"Course I mean it. I never would have said it, if I didn't mean it."

"But why? Hoss, you were almost killed because of me." Sam said, tears running down her cheeks again.

Hoss walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "No! Don't you ever think that!" he said firmly and turned her around to face him. "What happened wasn't your fault..."

"But it was. Don't you see Hoss, if you never met me..."

"Then I never would've had the chance to fall in love with an amazing, beautiful woman. But if your feelings changed, if you don't love me..."

"No, Hoss, I do love you." she replied quickly. She never wanted Hoss to think that she didn't love him because she did, wholeheartedly. "I just think you're confused with everything that's happened..."

"No, I-I ain't confused and I hope you're not." Hoss said. "Sam, let me tell you something. You ain't exactly the best judge in the world of how a man feels. Particularly this one. I love you and I want to marry you."

"Oh, Hoss, I don't know. I just... don't know." she said, tears filling her eyes. "Everything is just so confusing right now... and the thought of what almost happened to you... I just don't understand why you would want to be with me..."

"Sam, please!" he said, just as firmly to get her attention. "There's something I gotta tell you and you gotta listen to me." Hoss placed his hands on her upper arms and Sam looked into his kind and gentle eyes. "I want to protect you and I wanna look after ya. I wanna make sure that nothing ever happens to you again, like what happened here at the Thunderbolt and with Cal. I wanna... I wanna be near ya and with ya. I wanna spend my life with you and have a family with you."

"Oh, Hoss... are you sure?" Sam asked, still trying to sort out her emotions.

Hoss replied without hesitation. "Yeah, I'm sure." he smiled. His bright blue eyes twinkling.

Sam knew she had a decision to make. She could run away to Illinois and leave everything behind, including Hoss. Or she could stay and spend the rest of her life with an amazing man who loved her and who she knew she loved in return.

She looked into his beautiful, bright blue eyes and right then she knew her decision was not that difficult at all. "I love you, Hoss!" she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Yes."

"Yes?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, I'll marry you." she replied, smiling up at him through her tears.

Hoss leaned down, pressed his lips to Sam's and pulled her firmly against him in a deep, passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, their happy moment was about to be interrupted, as Eddy came riding up on Cashe. She stopped the horse when she saw her sister with Hoss and jumped down from the saddle.

She charged toward them. "You hit me and then run off like a coward! What, don't have the guts to finish what you started?" she yelled.

As Sam and Hoss broke apart, Eddy slammed her fist into Sam's jaw, sending her falling to the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" Sam yelled from the ground.

Eddy went to go after her older sister when Hoss grabbed her by the mid-section with one arm picking her up off the ground. Eddy was swinging and yelling. "Let me go!"

"Not 'til you cool off." Hoss said, raising his eyebrows and sighing.

Sam picked herself up off the ground and looked at Eddy. "You always did have a short temper, little sister." she said, rubbing her jaw.

Eddy was still struggling in Hoss' hold but the big man wasn't letting go. "You deserved that! You had no right to hit me!"

"Really?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "I always knew you could be self-centered but referring to Ma and Pa as "your" parents, that crossed a line. I lost them too, Eddy. We're supposed to be in this together."

Eddy knew she was right. "Damn you." She said, cursing. She stopped struggling. "You can let me go now, Hoss."

Hoss raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. "Yeah, she's done." Sam stated.

Once Eddy was back on her feet she walked over to Sam. "I'm sorry." she said, holding out her hand.

Sam looked down at her sister's offered hand. "Yeah, I am too." she said. She took Eddy's hand and then pulled her sister into a tight hug.

This was the moment that Joe rode up to the group. He watched as Sam and Eddy hugged. "Looks, like you worked things out." he said, dismounting from Cochise.

Eddy looked up at Joe and smiled. "Yeah, we're good now." she replied as Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Hoss wrapped his own arm around Sam and looked at Eddy and Joe. "You sure know how to break up a good moment." he said.

Eddy raised her eyebrow and looked at Hoss. "What are you talking about, big guy?"

Sam smiled. "Just before you rode up and socked me in the jaw, Hoss asked me to marry him."

Joe's eyebrow's shot to the top of his forehead. "You're getting married!?" he asked, excitedly.

Hoss laughed at the excitement on his little brother's face. "We are." he replied.

Joe grabbed Hoss' shoulders and looked into his big brother's eyes. "You're... you're not spoofing me now, are ya?"

Sam looked at Eddy, who was wearing a shocked expression of her own and then back to Joe. "No, Joe, we're not spoofing ya. We really are getting married."

Joe's face lit up. "YAHOO!" he yelled as he tried to pick Hoss up and spin him around, when that didn't work he grabbed Sam and spun her around. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time!"

Eddy looked at Sam and then to Hoss. "Yeah, it really is. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Eddy." Hoss smiled and then laughed as he watched Joe spinning Sam around. "Alright, little brother, I think she's had enough."

Joe set Sam back on the ground and looked at the happy couple. "Finally some good news to celebrate."

Eddy looked at the group. She didn't want the happy moment to end but they really needed to get back to the matter at hand. "I hate to break up this celebration but I think we should have a look around."

Sam looked at Hoss and then back to the young couple. "I was thinking about checking out Jake's cabin." she replied.

"Why?" Joe asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I was starting to have doubts about Dawson before you went to see him, but If you're right and he's not behind this, there could be something in Jake's cabin to point to who really is behind everything."

Eddy and Joe both considered what Sam was saying. "How about we split up?" Joe suggested. "Me and Eddy will look around the ranch, while you and Hoss check out the cabin."

Sam looked at Hoss and saw him nodding his head. "Okay, sounds like a plan." Sam replied and the two couples went their separate ways.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Joe and Eddy were making their way through the burned out remains of what used be the main the house. As Eddy looked around at what was left of her home, tears filled her eyes.

Joe looked over at her, sympathy etched on his handsome face. "Are you okay?" he asked, walking closer to her and putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I just can't believe it's actually all gone. I never thought..." she replied as something shiny caught her eye. She moved closer to the object, then bent down and picked it up.

"What is it?" Joe asked, looking over her shoulder.

Tears were now freely falling down her cheeks as she looked at the ash covered object. She wiped it clean and then answered Joe's question. "It's Pa's pocket watch." she replied, hoarsely. She opened it up and a sob caught in her throat as she looked at the picture of her and Sam nestled inside. "He carried this with him everywhere."

Joe's heart was breaking for this young woman he had come to love so completely and he wanted desperately to catch the monsters that caused such heartache and devastation. "Well, now you can carry it with you." he said gently.

Eddy took a shaky breath and looked at Joe. "I think Sam should have this." she stated and slipped the watch into her jeans pocket.

As they made their way out of the remains of the house they saw Ben, Adam and Sheriff Walker riding into the ranch. As the three men dismounted, Joe and Eddy walked up to them.

"Surprised to see you both here." Ben said, looking from his son to Eddy. "Have you seen Hoss and Sam?"

Eddy nodded. "We worked things out." she replied. "She and Hoss are gone to Jake's cabin."

"Jake's cabin?" Walker asked. "What for?"

"Sam thinks there may be something there to tell us who's behind all this." Joe replied and then looked at Adam. "Adam, I'm sorry I raised my hand to you..." Joe smirked. "... again."

Adam sighed. "We all got a little hot tempered, younger brother. We should be concentrating on finding out who's guilty in this matter, not fighting amongst ourselves."

"You're right, Adam." Eddy replied. "And I'm sorry too, for what it's worth."

"So am I. Let's just put it behind us."

Joe and Eddy looked at Adam and nodded in agreement.

Walker looked around the ranch but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "Nothing has changed since I was here a month ago." he said.

Adam started to look around himself. That's when he noticed movement coming from the ridge on the south side of the ranch. He walked closer and that's when he saw the steer. "Hey, there's cattle up on that ridge."

Eddy walked up to Adam and then looked at the ridge. "Cattle?" she asked.

"Let's take a look." Ben said and everyone mounted up.

* * *

Sam and Hoss were in Jake's cabin. They had spent the better part of a half an hour going through drawers and boxes but so far had come up empty.

"I reckon there's nothing here to find." Hoss said, as he made his way over to the desk.

"There's gotta be something." Sam replied, as she sat down on Jake's bed. She looked over and noticed a picture sitting on his nightstand. She reached over and picked it up. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked down at it. The picture was of her, Eddy, their parents and Jake. It had been taken last summer before the fire.

Hoss was rifling around through papers and books on the desk but there was nothing there but tally sheets, a lumber contract and books on cattle brands.

Sam shifted her weight and put the picture back in its place on the nightstand. As she shifted on the bed, she felt something underneath her. She stood up, lifted the mattress and there it was. Jake's journal. A small book, bound in worn black leather. "Hoss."

Hoss looked over and saw her holding the black book. Sam sat back down on the bed as Hoss walked over and sat down beside her. She opened the book and they both started to read what the pages held. Their eyes went wide. They couldn't believe what they were reading.

There were journal entries about the fire, the cattle rustling and pages entailing who was behind the whole thing. Basically, this book had everything they needed.

"Why didn't you go to the Sheriff?" Sam asked, speaking to Jake like he was actually there in the cabin with them.

Hoss shook his head in sadness. "I reckon someone got to him before he had the chance."

Sam looked over at Hoss. "We need to get this book to Sheriff Walker."

"Say no more." Hoss said and they left the cabin. They mounted up and took off towards the old homestead.

* * *

Everyone, save for Sam and Hoss, made it to the top of the ridge. This was when they noticed there was a small herd of cattle, of about ten to fifteen head.

Eddy walked over to one of the cows and inspected it. She paid close attention to the brand, the brand that was definitely not the Thunderbolt brand. It was a brand she had never seen before. An arrow.

"Hey, take a look at the brand." she called over. "Ever seen it before?"

Adam shook his head. "I've never seen this brand before."

"I have." Walker spoke up.

"Where?" Ben asked, looking over at the Sheriff.

"Saw it on a horse hitched outside the Red Horse as I was making my rounds." he replied, as he removed his hat.

"When was that, Sheriff?" Joe asked.

Walker scratched his head. "Oh, must've been about three days ago."

Eddy walked over to Walker and got in his face. "Who's horse was it?" she demanded to know.

"I'm betting it was one of the Bishop's." a voice said, causing everyone to spin around. Sam and Hoss were there and Sam was holding up Jake's black book.

"Who are the Bishops?" Joe asked, confused.

"According to Jake's book, they were the ones behind the fire." Sam said, as she walked over and handed the book to Sheriff Walker. "Jake wrote all about it in his journal."

"Looks like checking out the cabin paid off." Eddy said, looking at her sister.

"We almost didn't find it." Sam replied. "He had it hiding under his mattress."

Hoss walked closer to one of the cows. Something had caught his eye, there was something off with the brand. "I think we got more problems than just the fire."

Sam walked up to him, "What do you mean, honey?"

Hoss frowned, "This cow has been re-branded."

"Re-branded, son?" Ben asked, looking at his middle son.

"Yeah. And from the look of it," He sighed, "Over the Thunderbolt brand."

Eddy threw her hands up in the air. "Great! Just... great!"

Walker looked over at Hoss. "How can you be so sure?"

"Look here." Hoss pointed. "This arrow brand looks like it has a shadow underneath it. Like it was branded over a darker brand."

Ben smiled at the knowledge his middle son possessed. Hoss had always been the best cattleman on the Ponderosa and Ben knew that Hoss was the man to go to for any information where cattle was concerned. Or any animal for that matter.

"Well, the list of charges keeps mounting." Walker stated. "I've got murder, arson, cattle rustling, kidnapping..."

"We have to find the Bishops." Eddy said, interrupting Walker.

"Any ideas where to start looking?" Sam asked, looking to her sister.

"We can head back to town and talk to Ted. He probably knows them. Or maybe Dawson has seen them with Cal." Eddy said. Then an idea hit her. "Or let's go over and see these new buildings."

Sam smirked. She knew exactly what her sister was doing. "Alright, little sister, sounds like a plan. Lead the way."

Eddy smiled at her big sister as they made their way over to their horses. Hoss and Joe looked at each other, smiled and followed suit. Ben, Adam and Walker mounted up as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They made their way to the new buildings. The group dismounted and looked around. There were two new barns, a large corral, two smaller ones and a bunk house.

"They're building a new ranch." Sam said, looking around. "Right on our land."

Eddy was in awe, "Yeah and they built all this within six months."

The group started to look around. Adam and Ben made their way to the smaller of the two barns, while Sam and Hoss made their way to the bunk house. Eddy and Joe made their way, with Walker, to the largest of the two barns. As they were digging around, exploring the new buildings, they all heard a couple of gunshots go off.

As everyone made their way to the doors, they saw three men on horses. One was much older than the other two. "Alright, hold it right there." He called out, dismounting off his horse. "Who are you people and what are you doin' on my land."

Sam stepped forward. "Your land?"

"Yes my land." The older one barked. "Now who the devil are you people?"

"I'm Sheriff Jed Walker of Trinity." Walker said, stepping forward. "This land belongs to the Parker's. Not you fella's."

"Like hell it don't!" The youngest shouted as he jumped off his horse holding his rifle.

Eddy stepped in front of Walker, "This land is mine and my sister's. Not yours. We never sold it."

The middle male jumped off his horse. "We shoot trespassers. Don't we, Pa?"

"We've got that right, Seth." The father of the two said. "Now Sheriff, if you don't want to get shot, you better get these people off my land."

"Now wait just a minute here." Ben spoke up. "We're not trespassing on anyone's land."

"Sheriff..." The father of the two boys spoke up. "You're running out of time."

"Hold on here." Adam spoke. "You heard the girls, this is their land, not yours."

"C'mon Pa," The youngest spoke. "Let's kill us some trespassers."

The father smirked. "Okay, Matt. They just ran out of time."

And with that the gunfire started and everyone took cover.

Hoss had his gun pulled and was firing back at the three men as he grabbed Sam and pulled her back into the new bunkhouse.

Joe had grabbed Eddy and he had his arm over her as he was firing. They made their way, along with Walker, back inside the large barn, taking cover.

Ben and Adam scrambled back inside the smaller barn, shooting back as well.

"What in the blazes do they think they're doing?!" Walker cursed. He ducked as a bullet hit a piece of wood next to him. "I'm a Sheriff!"

"I don't think they care about that right now." Eddy said as she fired back.

Matt, Seth, and their father Owen, scattered. Seth took cover behind a water trough, while Matt took cover with his father behind a wagon. "Great, now what do we do, Pa?" Matt asked.

Owen sighed. "Keep on shooting."

A shot bounced off the barn door, sending Ben ducking back behind it. As quickly as he had ducked behind the door, he reemerged just as quickly and returned fire. Sending a shot bouncing off the wagon, it ricocheted and nearly clipped Matt.

"Son of a..." he cursed as he checked his arm.

Seth looked over at him and then fired a few shots into the direction of Hoss and Sam. Bullets slammed into the sparse wood of the bunkhouse wall, causing them to crouch down further.

Joe took this opportunity to poke out from the barn and fire a few shots into the trough. Eddy followed suit, firing at the wagon.

At that, they heard a loud yelp of pain as the older man slumped over. "Pa!" Matt yelled. Eddy's shot had hit the old man right in his mid-section

Seth fired in Joe and Eddy's direction causing them to retreat back into the barn. Just then Sam popped out of the bunkhouse window and fired, causing Seth to duck back behind the trough.

"Is Pa okay, Matt?" Seth yelled to his younger brother.

"He's been gutshot, Seth. It's pretty bad." he replied, terrified but holding a bandana to his Pa's stomach.

Seth bolted from the trough over to the wagon, and next to his Pa as another shot bounced off the wagon. Seth poked his head up from the wagon and quick fired, spraying bullets in all directions.

Eddy looked at Joe, "I gotta get to Sam."

"You're not going out there." Joe said, worried.

"Look, you two can cover me." Eddy said and took a breath. She went to bolt but Joe grabbed her by the arm.

"No."

Eddy shook her head and then her eyes went wide as she saw Sam making her way over to them. She made eye contact with her sister and nodded. With that she started firing off rounds making sure that those men stayed down. That was all her sister needed.

"What were you thinkin'?" Walker asked, hunkered down next to the door.

"Obviously the same thing I was." Eddy mumbled.

Seth ducked back behind the wagon and knelt down next to his brother who was still beside their Pa. "I ain't got much time left, boys." Owen said, pain obvious in his voice.

"Don't say that, Pa." Matt replied with tears running down his face. "He needs a doctor bad, Seth."

"Don't you think I know that?" Seth snapped. "Ain't gonna be so easy, what with being shot at and everything."

When no more shots came from the wagon, Hoss took off from the bunkhouse at the same time as Ben and Adam ran from the smaller barn. They all entered the larger barn and everyone looked at each other.

"Why do you reckon they stopped shooting?" Hoss asked.

"I think I hit one of them." Eddy replied, with a smirk. "That'll teach them to try and take over our land."

Just as Eddy said that, gunfire started to hit the barn again. Everyone took cover. "I thought it was over." Sam said, kneeling next to Hoss.

"Obviously not." Joe replied sarcastically.

Sam looked at the group. "I have an idea." She said and then looked at Eddy. "I'm going to need your help."

"Sure," Eddy replied. "Wanna fill me in on what your idea is?"

More shots slammed into the wood, splintering it further. Hoss popped up and fired a few shots, followed by Joe and then Walker. They were rewarded with more shots hitting the wood.

"Become a Sheriff they said," Walker said and fired his gun, "It'll be fun they said." Walker poked his head out and yelled at the wagon. "Give up! Make it easy on yourselves!"

"Ain't gonna happen!" Seth called back and fired off more rounds.

Eddy looked at her sister. "If you got an idea, now would be the time to fill us in." she said, as she fired more shots at the wagon.

Sam looked around at everyone. "If we can make it to where the old corral was, we can surround 'em. They'll have to give up." she said.

Eddy shrugged. "I don't know..." She said as a bullet went through the wood just missing her shoulder by mere inches. "On second thought, I've had enough of this. Let's do it."

"Now wait a minute." Ben said.

"What else are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, wait around until they run out of bullets?" Eddy asked.

Hoss nodded. "They got a point, Pa."

Ben sighed, he knew they were right. If they tried to wait them out it could only end with someone getting hurt.

Sam looked at her sister. "Okay, Eddy, you go around the left side and I'll flank around them on the right." she said and then looked at Walker and the Cartwrights. "We'll need you to draw their fire away from us."

"Can do." Joe said, willing and able.

"On my mark." Sam said and signaled to Eddy. "NOW!"

Both girls made a run for it and as gunfire bounced off the ground around them, Walker and the Cartwrights started a barage of gunfire that drew the young men back behind the wagon.

Sam made it around the right side and ducked behind a bush off to the side of the wagon. As she poked her head through, she saw Eddy coming up on the left side and ducking behind the overturned, old watering trough.

They watched as the two young men popped up from behind the wagon and started firing again at the Cartwrights and Walker.

That's when Sam took her chance. She slowly made her way out of the bushes and crept up behind the two men. "Alright, drop it!" she ordered them.

Both men dropped their guns and held their hands up. Owen, who was lying on the ground, held his gun up and pointed it at Eddy. Eddy saw this but not fast enough and the gun went off. She was hit, as the old man's arm fell to the ground, and his gun fell away. He was dead.

"C'mon, let's go." Eddy said, holding her right arm but still able to point her gun at the young men.

The two men with their hands still up, started walking towards the large barn. Sam looked at Eddy walking beside her. "How bad is it?" She asked, worried.

"Doesn't feel bad." Eddy said, smiling. "I think I've been thrown from a jughead harder."

They made it back to the barn and Joe ran right to Eddy's side when he saw the blood. "What happened!?" he asked, worried.

"Ah, it ain't too serious, Little Joe. I think it's just a through and through" Eddy said as Joe ripped her sleeve to get a better assessment of the damage. She winced as he did this.

Joe noticed her wince. "Sorry." he said, then turned his attention to the wound. He used the torn sleeve to cover the wound then tied it in place. "Right through, slick and clean." he said, looking at Eddy relieved.

Sheriff Walker took this moment to take control of the prisoners. "You boys are gonna have some explaining to do."

* * *

It was later in the day now. Sam had gotten a change of clothes for her and Eddy and they had changed and cleaned up. Eddy had gotten stitches and was wearing a sling now. Everyone was standing in Walker's office.

Walker looked up from Jake's black note book. "Everything is in here."

"So it was the Bishops." Sam said and then pointed to the cell that held Matt and Seth, "And they're the Bishops."

Walker nodded. "And with their Pa gone. Matt and Seth copped to everything."

Adam looked at the Sheriff. "It still doesn't explain everything."

Walker closed the book. "Sam, how much did you read?"

She looked at Hoss and back to the Sheriff. "Not that much."

The older man looked at the girls, "Have a seat."

Ben and Adam stood up and let the girls sit down. Hoss and Joe took their spots behind the girls, while Ben sat on the corner of the desk and Adam stood by his father.

Eddy looked up at the older man. "What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Basically, Jake found out about everything. And from what I read he was getting ready to come to me, but was killed before he had the chance. From what I gathered from his notes, what the Bishop boys, and what Rooster and Billy have told me it was quite the operation. It turns out that Cal Dawson was running a cattle rustling buisness with the Bishops. And they needed your land to expand it. That's why the Bishop's bought that small ranch next to the T-Bolt. Cal figured he could get the Bishops to burn up the T-Bolt and kill Frank and Loretta. That way he could come in and marry you Sam and take the land." Walker said, with sadness in his eyes.

Sam looked down at the floor. Hoss placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, placing her hand over his.

Eddy had tears running down her cheeks. Joe took a step to the side of the chair and knelt down placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Apparently the Bishops waited until they had their chance and burnt everything. And took a lot of cattle with them. Things didn't go the way they planned though, when you two took off. But they moved in on the land anyways."

"They killed our folks for the land," Sam said quietly. "And to steal more cattle."

"And with your help," Walker said, placing his hand on Sam's knee, "We caught them. They ain't getting off easy with this. I sent a wire to the circuit judge. He will be here in about three weeks. Until then, these fellas are gonna stay right there and you're more than welcome to stay."

Eddy looked at Sam, "I don't wanna stay here."

Sam shook her head, "Neither do I. Thank you, Sheriff." she said, then stood up.

"Just drop me a note where you'll be staying and I will send you a wire letting you know what happened." He said, standing up himself.

"One more thing, Sheriff." Sam said.

"Anything." He replied.

"Did they tell you killed Jake?" she asked sadly.

"According to the Bishop boys, Cal killed Jake." Walker replied. "Cal found out Jake was fixing to come see me and he killed him before he had the chance."

"Cal's lucky he's already dead." Eddy stated angrily.

"Thank you." Ben said as everyone shook hands. He was relieved that everything wrapped up and no one was seriously hurt, save for Cal Dawson and Owen Bishop. That they had finally found out who did it and now the law was going to handle it.

* * *

Once the Parker girls and the Cartwrights were outside, Sam looked at Eddy. "It's finally all over now."

"Not yet." Eddy said looking at her older sister. "We have two things left."

"What's that?" Ben asked.

Eddy took a deep breath. She reached in her pocket and looked at Sam. "I found this and I think you should have it." She said and handed the watch to her sister.

Sam looked at the watch with tears in her eye. She opened it up and a sad smile played across her lips. She sniffled and closed it. Taking her sister's hand she placed the watch into it. "You keep it, little sister."

Joe smiled and put his arm around Eddy. "What's the other thing, honey?"

Eddy placed the watch in her pocket and then readjusted her sling. "The land."

"What do you two wanna do with it?" Hoss asked, with his arm around Sam.

Sam looked at Eddy. "We could sell it." she said.

"I was thinking that." Eddy said, "But to who?"

"I'm still willing to buy it." A voice said from behind them. Everyone turned and saw Mark Dawson standing there.

"Mr. Dawson..." Sam started.

He held up his hand and stopped her. Then he moved closer to Sam and took her hand. "Samantha, I was hoping to see you before you left town. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for everything my boy has done. To both you and Eddy. And you folks as well." he said, looking at the Cartwrights. "If I had thought for one minute he had anything to do with this, I would have turned him in myself."

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. A part of her felt guilty for ever thinking Mark Dawson could have been behind the fire. "I'm sorry we accused you..."

Dawson slightly smiled. "There's no need for that, my dear. I could see how you would think that. Seeing as how I was continually asking your Pa to sell to me and then the fire happened. But if you girls want to sell, well, I'd still like to buy it."

Sam took a shaky breath and then looked back at Eddy and the Cartwrights. "I'd like to talk it over with my sister."

Dawson let go of Sam's hand and nodded. "Of course."

Sam and Eddy walked away from the group and stopped a little ways down the boardwalk. "Well, what do you think Eddy? Should we sell to Dawson?"

Eddy glanced back in the direction of Dawson and the Cartwrights and then looked back at Sam. "I believe him when he said he didn't know what Cal was up to."

"Yeah, so do I. I feel kinda bad about accusing him..."

"I know, I feel the same way." Eddy interrupted. "But I'm okay with selling to him, if you are."

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." Sam replied and started back to the group. "We've talked it over, Mr. Dawson. We'll sell you the land but I have one stipulation."

Eddy looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow. She was wondering what stipulation her sister could possibly have in mind.

Dawson looked at the girls. "Anything. Just name it."

"Ma, Pa and Jake's graves are not to be disturbed." Sam replied.

Eddy smiled at hearing Sam's stipulation. Her older sister would think of something like that. And in truth, she was glad that she had. She didn't want their resting places to be disturbed either.

"My dear, I would never think of disturbing their resting places. You have my word that they'll remain untouched."

Sam held out her hand to Dawson. "Then we have a deal."

Dawson shook Sam's hand. "Wonderful." he replied and then shook Eddy's hand. "I'll meet you down at the land office." As he started to walk away, he turned and looked at Sam again. " You know, I would have been proud to have had you as a daughter-in-law."

Sam sighed as she looked at Dawson. "I appreciate that, sir, but I never loved Cal."

"I know that. I've told Cal on numerous occasions to leave you alone but he was so darn pig headed..."

"Yeah, I know. He gets something into his head, he doesn't give up until he has it." Sam finished. "I'm sorry that things ended the way they did."

Dawson gave a deep sigh. "So am I. But Cal brought all this on himself. I just didn't want to believe he could ever do something so heinous." he replied, shaking his head.

"We never want to think the worst of our children." Ben replied.

"I tried to raise him right. But he started down a dark path and I just couldn't bring him back to the light." Dawson stated and sighed, shaking his head again. Then he looked at Sam and Eddy. "Well, when you're ready, I'll be at the land office." Dawson then walked off down the boardwalk.

The group started to follow him, when Eddy stopped and looked at everyone. "Once we sell the land to Dawson, then what do we do?"

Sam smiled as she held Hoss' arm. "I don't know about you little sister, but I'm going back to the Ponderosa."

"When was that decided?" Eddy asked, looking at her sister with a raised eyebrow

Sam chuckled. "I think it was decided the moment I accepted Hoss' proposal."

Ben and Adam stopped dead in their tracks. "What?" Both men said in unison.

"Wait a minute," Adam said looking at Sam then to Hoss. "You're getting married?"

"Hoss is this true?" Ben asked with a smile on his handsome face.

Hoss smiled. He looked from Sam to his family. "Yeah, Pa, it's true. I asked Sam to be my wife."

Adam looked at his younger brother with a bemused look on his face. "When did you have time to propose?"

"This mornin'." he replied, still smiling. "When I found her at the Thunderbolt."

"It was his way of asking me to stay." Sam chuckled.

Eddy frowned at her sister. "Where the heck were you going?"

"After our fight I was planning on cutting out and heading out to Clinton to stay with Uncle Whit." Sam replied.

"You were gonna run off? When were you planning on telling me this?" Eddy asked, somewhat shocked.

"What does it matter now? I'm not going anywhere. Except back to the Ponderosa."

Joe took Eddy's hand into his own. "We're _all_ going back to the Ponderosa." he said, smiling at Eddy.

Ben's face lit up. "This is great!" He smiled and pulled Sam away from Hoss and into a hug. "We're going to have the biggest wedding Nevada has ever seen!"

When Ben let Sam go, Adam took his turn to hug her. "Welcome to the family."

Eddy and Joe laughed, "Well, it looks like we're gonna be going to the Ponderosa, big sister." Eddy stated.

Sam looked from the happy group to Hoss' own happy face and smiled at her handsome fiance. "There's no place I'd rather be." she stated.

**The End**


End file.
